Overspeed 3 G
by noiha
Summary: FFC Plot Crossover Infantrum / AU, some OOCness / Tampan, kaya, dan belum menikah. Apa yang kurang bagi seorang Sanji? Kecuali bahwa ia ternyata memiliki seorang putri dan seorang cucu... Update Chapter 5. Sayangnya masih belum tamat. :P
1. Satu

**Untuk challenge Plot Crossover di Infantrum. Enjoy, all! :3**

-

**Overspeed 3 G**

One Piece x Speed Scandal

-

**Disclaimer: **Karakter "One Piece" semuanya ciptaan Odacchi-sensei. Plot "Speed Scandal" ciptaan writer dan directornya, Kang Hyung-Chul. Author cuma mengombinasikan sesuka hatinya... :3

**Rating: **T. Karena memang "Speed Scandal" ratingnya PG... :3

**Genre: **Family/Humor *mungkin. Saya tidak terlalu piawai membuat lelucon. -_-'

**Ringkasan: **Tampan, kaya, dan belum menikah. Apa yang kurang bagi seorang Sanji? Kecuali bahwa ia ternyata memiliki seorang putri berusia 22 tahun dan seorang cucu...

**Keterangan:** Sanji (39), Nami (22), Luffy (6). Tokoh-tokoh lain menyesuaikan saja~ :D

-

**Satu**

-

Klik.

Pukul delapan tepat. CD-player menyala otomatis, mendendangkan lagu berirama jazz yang lembut, alarm pagi yang cocok untuk _bachelor _39 tahun. Alunan terompet dari speaker itu berpadu sempurna dengan gerakan lambat tirai yang membuka otomatis, membiarkan mentari pagi menerobos menghangatkan karpet beludru. Ya, pagi yang sempurna, seperti biasanya, untuk tokoh utama kita.

Sanji, pria berambut pirang acak-acakan itu beringsut dari kasur _king size-_nya. Terlalu besar untuknya seorang diri? Jangan salah. Saking lasaknya, ia membutuhkan tempat tidur seukuran dua, ralat, tiga orang. Orang bilang, semakin dewasa gaya tidur pun akan berubah. Tapi rupanya ini tidak berlaku untuk Sanji. Meski sudah 39 tahun, cara tidurnya masih seperti saat ia berusia 5 tahun. "Aku toh masih _single_," jawabnya ketika salah seorang rekannya di studio mengkritiknya. _Single_? Oh baiklah, dia memang mengencani beberapa orang wanita, tapi ia tidak pernah serius dengan mereka. Ayolah, mengapa harus menukar kebahagiaan seorang perjaka dengan pernikahan? Dia sendiri dan dia merasa cukup bahagia dengan keadaannya. Setidaknya saat ia bangun di pagi hari dia tidak perlu mendengar suara ribut anaknya atau omelan istrinya.

Sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, Sanji membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan boks sayuran berlabel "Senin". Tidak, tidak ada frasa "_I Hate Monday_" dalam kamusnya. Bagi Sanji, setiap hari sama. Sama menyenangkannya, sama sempurnanya. Dan tidak sampai setengah jam, sarapan pagi pun tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Salad, omelet, daging asap, dan segelas jus jeruk mungkin terdengar biasa, tapi salad dan omelet buatan Sanji jangan dianggap biasa. Koki-koki terkenal di hotel pun mungkin akan kagum kalau mencicipi rasanya. Sampai-sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu seseorang menawarkannya untuk menjadi pembawa acara "_Cook With Kids_". Tentu saja Sanji menolaknya. Dia tidak membenci terlalu banyak hal, tapi ia sangat benci berurusan dengan anak kecil. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia belum punya anak? Tidak, batin Sanji, tidak saat ini. Hidupnya saat ini terlalu indah. Terlalu sempurna.

Dan rutinitas pria bergolongan darah A pagi hari itu pun masih sama. Ya, sama sempurnanya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Mandi, memilih salah satu dari koleksi jasnya yang satu lemari penuh, menyesuaikan parfum yang digunakan dengan _mood_, menata rambut depannya (yang selalu menutupi matanya yang sebelah kiri), dan tentu saja sepatu pun tak luput dari perhatiannya – harus _matching_ dengan jas_. _"_Remember, style is number one_," begitu yang selalu ia ucapkan saat menutup "Siaran Siang Sanji"-nya, dan itulah yang memang ia terapkan setiap hari.

Pria itu sekali lagi memandang sosoknya di balik cermin sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya. Cermin itu menampilkan sekali lagi sosoknya yang kata majalah _Grand Line's Femme_ "breathtakingly charming". Ya, rambut pirangnya yang jatuh dengan anggun terlalu lembut dan berkilau bagi seorang pria, sampai seorang rekannya di studio pernah berkomentar kalau banyak gadis yang minder jalan dengan Sanji karena tidak memiliki rambut seindahnya. Pun matanya yang berwarna biru laut, berpadu sempurna dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan emas rambutnya. _Suit_ hitam bergaris biru yang dikenakannya hari itu pun membentuk lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tentu saja, Sanji tidak pernah absen menyambangi _fitness centre_ setiap minggu. Jangan lupa juga bahwa saat SMA ia atlet taek won do. Jadi, badannya yang membuat pria-pria menggigit jari dan wanita-wanita menggigit bibir bukan bentukan setahun-dua tahun.

Tampan, kaya, dan belum menikah. Apa yang kurang dari seorang Sanji?

_Perfecto._ Sempurna.

-

"Ya, ini Siaran Siang Sanji. Halo? _Anyong haseyoo~_"

"..."

Sanji mengerutkan kening melihat gelagat rekan-rekannya di depan yang aneh. "Eh, tadi itu bahasa Korea, artinya 'apa kabar' kalau-kalau..."

"Sanji..." suara di seberang sana begitu dalam, misterius. "Aku ingin bunuh diri..."

"Whoa!" Sanji berjengit kaget menjauhi mikrofon dan menatap rekan-rekannya di luar dengan kebingungan. "Eh, Nona... ehm, Nona siapa tadi namanya? Duh..."

"Miss Monday..."

"Ah ya, Miss Monday. Miss Monday... nama yang bagus sekali," Sanji berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan lebih percaya diri. "Wah, dan ini hari Senin! Benar-benar sayang jika harus bunuh diri hari ini!"

"..."

Brook, salah seorang rekannya di luar memberi isyarat "putuskan-saja-teleponnya" dengan gestur orang memotong leher, sehingga Sanji sempat berpikir "suruh-saja-bunuh-diri". "Eh... Miss Monday?"

"Begitu? Jadi menurutmu besok saja?"

"Ya, ya... besok lebih baik, eh maksudku..." Sanji menatap bingung Brook yang kini kelabakan di luar. "Maksudku, besok pun jangan... hari-hari terlalu indah untuk kau ratapi begitu saja. Nikmatilah hidupmu, Nona!"

"Jadi aku harus keluar dan bersenang-senang?"

"Ya, keluar dan bersenang-senang! Itu ide yang baik!"

"Walaupun aku terinfeksi penyakit flu burung?"

Sanji melongo beberapa detik sebelum menjawab dengan tangkas. "Begini, Nona... ehm, Miss Monday. Ada baiknya Nona mengonsultasikan dulu ke dokter sebelum... sebelum memutuskan hal lain."

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsultasi padamu saja?" suara di sana tidak terdengar merajuk seperti gadis-gadis yang biasanya menelepon ke studio. Tidak, suara di sana terdengar _mengancam_.

"Ha, hahaha," Sanji tertawa gugup. "Aku tidak punya wewenang untuk itu, Nona."

"..."

"Miss Monday?"

Klik. _Tuut tuut._

Sanji menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara yang menandakan telepon sudah diputus. "Ah, rupanya Miss Monday memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi dulu dengan dokternya, eh...?" Sanji menatap heran ketika dilihatnya Brook dan rekan-rekannya yang lain tertawa. _Pasti salah seorang dari mereka yang menutup telepon. _Sanji menggeleng-geleng maklum. _Kasihan juga sih Miss Monday... tapi ya sudahlah..._

Ya, itulah Sanji dan siaran siangnya. Miss Monday tadi hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak penelepon "unik" lainnya. Pernah ada yang menelepon sekadar menanyakan Sanji sudah makan atau belum. Tidak mengapa kalau yang menelepon seorang wanita, Sanji akan melayaninya dengan senang hati tentu saja. Masalahnya, penelepon genit itu adalah seorang pria! Dan gara-gara pria fenomenal yang mengaku bernama Bon Kurei ini, banyak pria yang sekarang berani menelepon sekadar menggoda Sanji. "Aku-bukan-gay," begitu tegas Sanji setiap pers mengejarnya. Tapi yah, siapa yang tahu?

"Baiklah, penelepon selanjutnya adalah..." Sanji mengeja nama yang tertulis di monitor dan melirik rekan-rekannya untuk memastikan. Wajahnya berubah cerah ketika melihat acungan jempol Brook. "Wah! Penelepon selanjutnya sudah sangat akrab dengan Anda semua para pendengar! Inilah sosok luar biasa yang menginspirasi kita lewat surat-suratnya setiap pekan. _Moshi moshi_, Nami-swan~"

"..."

"Nami-san?" penyiar radio kita mulai gugup dan berprasangka buruk. _Jangan-jangan ia mau bunuh diri seperti Miss Monday..._

"Hai," suara di seberang sana menyahut pendek.

"Nami-san, oh ya ampun, sudah lama kami menunggu kabar darimu," Sanji membuka perbincangan mereka dengan tangkas. "Ini pertama kalinya kau menelepon kan? Suratmu seminggu yang lalu membuat kami semua terharu, Nami-san."

"Terima kasih," jawab Nami pelan di antara suara klakson mobil.

Sanji memiringkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara deru mobil yang semakin jelas. "Eh, kau sedang dalam perjalanan ya?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan bertemu ayahku."

"Ah, akhirnya kau benar-benar pergi juga!" Sanji memberi isyarat pada Brook di luar, yang langsung mengerti dan menuliskan kopi surat seminggu yang lalu di monitor. "Ah, ayahmu tinggal di mansion All-Blue, dekat dengan studio kami ternyata. Sudah ku bilang kan saat kau mengirim suratmu tiga bulan yang lalu, kau harus mencari ayahmu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku benar-benar pergi..."

"Tentu saja kau harus pergi," Sanji berkomentar dengan yakin dan melanjutkan, "Nami-san, apa yang pertama kali akan kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Eh... ehm..." Sanji melirik Brook, yang memberi isyarat orang yang sedang makan. "Ya, ya. Hm... saat pria hidup seorang diri... makanan! Ya, makanan tiga kali sehari. Saat ayahmu bangun di pagi hari, sarapan sudah tersedia. Tidakkah itu menyenangkan?"

"Oke, aku akan benar-benar melakukannya."

"Wah, aku tidak sabar mendengar ceritamu selanjutnya," Sanji tersenyum senang ketika melihat angka jumlah pendengar yang tertera di monitornya terus bertambah. "Kami semua menyukai ceritamu, Nami-san. Nah, ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Aku ingin bernyanyi..."

"Bernyanyi? Apa kau ingin jadi penyanyi? Wah, Nami-san, jadi kau punya bakat dalam bidang musik?"

"Ya."

"Ah! Sayang sekali kami tidak bisa mendengar nyanyianmu sekarang karena jadwal kami yang cukup sempit," Sanji melirik jam di studio yang menunjukkan pukul tiga kurang lima menit. "Nami-san, kau tahu program di radio kami yang berjudul 'Merry-Go-Round'?"

"Ya."

"Berpartisipasilah di sana," Sanji terdengar bersemangat membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Nami-san yang dalam bayangannya begitu cantik. Tapi, suara Nami-san yang serak dan berkarakter membuat pria satu studio penasaran dengan wanita yang satu ini. "Kalau kau memenangkan pialanya, kami akan membantu mewujudkan mimpimu menjadi seorang penyanyi."

"Ya."

Sanji mengangkat alis mendengar komentar singkat wanita di telepon ini. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan langsung menutup percakapan mereka. "Baiklah, Nami-san. Sebelum kita akhiri, ada hal terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan pada ayahmu?"

"Anakku berjalan dalam tidur. Jangan kaget," jawab Nami dengan nada yang datar. "Oke, aku tutup teleponnya..."

Sanji, yang sesaat hanya melongo, melanjutkan dengan nada diriang-riangkan. "Baiklah, ya, anak berjalan sambil tidur... tidur sambil berjalan... yah, apapun itu deh. Aku harap kau terus mengirimkan cerita untuk kami. Terima kasih sudah menelepon, Nami-san."

"Terima kasih..."

Klik.

"Para pendengar..." Sanji mengawali penutupan dengan suara petikan gitar yang lembut dari salah satu _track_ di _playlist-_nya. "Walaupun masih berusia 22 tahun, Nami harus berjuang menghidupi anaknya seorang diri..." Gesekan biola yang menambah syahdu suasana beriring dengan denting piano yang menghanyutkan. "Dan kali ini, ia akan menemui ayahnya yang tidak pernah ditemuinya sejak lahir. Kami semua berharap, agar Nami-san memperoleh kebahagiaannya bersama sang ayah yang kini telah menjadi seorang kakek..." Musik pun perlahan berubah menjadi lebih menghentak, lebih bersemangat. "Baiklah, sampai di sini kebersamaan kita dalam 'Siaran Siang Sanji'. _Stay cool, stay healthy, don't smoking. And remember, style is number one_! Sampai jumpa!"

Sanji menghela nafas lega ketika akhirnya ia melepas _headset _dan mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa tempat para staff yang lain berkumpul. "Siaran yang aneh, eh?" salah seorang rekannya yang bertubuh besar, Franky, duduk di sampingnya dan langsung menenggak cola kesukaannya dari botol satu liter. Tidak ada yang heran melihat kelakuan pria itu, kecuali mungkin wanita bernama Boa Hancock yang masih dua bulan bekerja di radio mereka.

"Hm..." Sanji menggumam tidak jelas dan hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal sofa. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ayahnya Nami yang mendadak kedatangan seorang putri... yang membawa seorang anak! Ya ampun..."

"Hahaha, ayah yang aneh," Franky melempar botol cola kosongnya ke dalam tong sampah. "Masih kelas 3 SMA kok sudah berani berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Giliran ceweknya hamil, ditinggal-tinggal."

"Yah, namanya juga masih 3 SMA. Belum berpengalaman. Cinta pertama pula. Hahaha..."

"Hahaha..."

Tawa Sanji saat itu begitu lepas. Meskipun ia sejak tadi cemas karena merasa sesuatu yang besar sedang menghampirinya. Entah apa itu...

-

"Hai, sayangku kasihku pujaan hatiku... aku merindukanmu, sayang."

"Hai juga, cintaku tampanku lelaki hatiku... aku haus akan dirimu, cinta."

Sanji menyeringai ketika mendengar wanita di seberang sana membalasnya dengan sama genitnya. "Kalifa-chwan~ kau jadi mampir kan malam ini?"

Kalifa terkikik pelan. "Kau tidak takut tertimpa skandal seperti Rob Lucci?"

"Skandal, hah," Sanji menyulut rokoknya. Ya, meskipun ia selalu berpesan "don't smoking" di akhir siarannya, ia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan hobinya yang satu itu. Oke, ia memang _berusaha_ berhenti merokok. Tapi kalau ia sedang terlalu bersemangat seperti sekarang, ia harus melampiaskannya dengan menghisap nikotin atau tubuhnya akan berkeringat dingin. "Bukan rahasia lagi kan kalau aku..."

"Seorang pria berusia 39 tahun yang belum menikah dan memiliki banyak pacar karena kegemarannya yang tidak wajar terhadap wanita?"

Sanji tertawa pelan. "Kau selalu mengatakannya dengan begitu jelas, Kalifa cantikku. Tapi kaulah yang paling kusayangi di antara pacar-pacarku itu..."

"Lebih kau sayangi dari pria bernama Bon Kurei?"

Sanji tersedak mendengar nama yang paling ditakutinya itu. "Jangan-sebut-nama-itu-lagi."

"Hahaha, ya ampun Sanji... jangan ketakutan begitu dong," Kalifa berusaha menahan tawanya, yang tentu saja gagal. "Nanti biar ku_sabun_i badanmu malam ini."

"Ah, sayang. Jangan pakai jurusmu yang aneh-aneh dong," Sanji menyeringai lebih lebar. Sabun di sini memang bermakna denotasi karena Kalifa punya kegemaran aneh membawa sabun di sakunya dan menyabuni siapapun yang berani-berani menggodanya. Ya, hasilnya, hanya oleh pria yang menurutnya _qualified _seperti Sanji ia mau diajak kencan.

"Hihihi... oke, sayang. Sampai nanti, ya..."

"Dah, Kalifa-chwan~~" Sanji tersenyum sumringah ketika menutup teleponnya. Bergegas ia menata meja makannya dengan lilin-lilin temaram, mematikan sebagian lampu sehingga suasana apartemennya berubah remang-remang, dan mengisi penuh bak mandinya dengan air hangat dan kelopak bunga sebagai aroma terapi. Tersenyum puas menatap hasil kerjanya, Sanji melepas dua kancing bagian atasnya dan mengenyakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Ah... inilah hidup..."

_Ting tong._

Sanji tersentak bangun, tidak menduga kekasihnya akan datang secepat itu. Ia menyambar parfum yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak tadi dan menyemprotnya asal-asalan sebelum menghampiri pintu dengan gerakan yang, yah, agak terlalu berlebihan. "Kalifa-chwan sayaaaang~~~" Sanji membuka tangannya lebar begitu pintu terbuka.

"Hai, ayah."

Sanji melongo melihat wanita muda di depannya. Bukan Kalifa tentunya. Wanita di hadapannya berpenampilan lusuh, membawa koper besar, dan menggandeng seorang anak kecil bertopi jerami. "Selamat malam, kakek," anak itu nyengir lebar.

Spontan, Sanji menutup pintunya, yang tentu saja langsung ditahan oleh kaki sang wanita muda. "Ini aku," wanita itu berkata dengan nada datar yang familiar di telinga Sanji.

"Lalu?"

"Aku, Nami, yang menelepon siaranmu."

Sanji mengingat-ingat sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan gugup. "Ah, Nami... kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau harusnya ke rumah ayahmu?"

"Aku di rumah ayahku," Nami menjawabnya dengan nada pembawa acara ramalan cuaca, tapi terdengar di telinga Sanji seperti guntur.

"Ap- kau jangan coba-coba menipuku, Nona..." Sanji dengan sigap menutup pintu. Sayang, Nami lebih sigap lagi menahannya dengan kaki.

"Ingat Bellemere di Desa Arlong?" Nami memaksa masuk ke dalam apartemen selagi berbicara. "Cinta pertamamu... saat 3 SMA..."

Sanji tersentak. Wajah Nami perlahan menjadi semakin nyata dalam ingatannya. Bedanya, wajah itu dibingkai berambut panjang bergelombang. Suaranya, bahkan suaranya persis sama dengan yang ia ingat. Suara merdu yang menawarkannya jeruk hasil kebun sendiri. Suara merdu yang membuatnya lupa daratan saat ia masih berapi-api di SMA dulu. Suara merdu yang... "Namaku Luffy! Salam kenal!"

Sanji membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam sofa, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi ketika memandang anak laki-laki di hadapannya masih nyengir. "Shuh, shuh," Sanji mengibaskan tangannya dengan frustasi. "Masuk kamar sana, kalian jangan..."

_Ting tong._

Sanji tersentak bangun, menoleh kanan kiri dengan kalut, dan berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam Nami. "Eh..."

"Teman wanitamu cantik sekali, Yah," Nami menyeringai licik.

"Dengar ya, anak... aneh," Sanji _berusaha_ untuk tidak panik, meskipun kini ia mondar-mandir sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Jangan... ganggu Kalifa. Sekarang... kalian..."

_Ting tong._

Nami tersenyum lagi. "Jangan biarkan Kalifa menunggu lebih lama, Yah."

"Ah, kalian. Aduh. Haaah... ayo cepat masuk kamar!" Gelagapan, Sanji mendorong kedua ibu dan anak itu masuk ke kamar. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik dan menyambar koper serta sepatu milik kedua tamu tak diundangnya, menjejalkannya asal ke bawah sofa dan berlari menghampiri pintu sambil terengah. Sanji menelan ludah gugup ketika melihat wajah cemberut wanita di hadapannya. "Ka... lifa... maaf, aku..."

Kalifa mendadak tersenyum, agak mengerikan juga sebetulnya. Ia melangkah masuk sambil terkikik pelan. "Kau sampai begitu berkeringat, sayang... apa kau sudah benar-benar tidak sabar?"

Sanji terbatuk pelan. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika dilihatnya sosok kecil Luffy mengendap ke kamar mandi. Dengan sigap, ia memutar tubuh Kalifa dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku..." Sanji agak terbata ketika harus berhadapan dengan tatapan sang wanita yang kebingungan. "Harus bicara..."

"Bicara saja, sayang..." Kalifa tersenyum penuh pengertian dan mendekap Sanji lebih dekat.

"Aku, ehm... lalalala..." Sanji mendadak bersenandung, menutupi suara air yang menyiram kloset. Sementara itu, Kalifa mengerutkan keningnya, semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Sanji. "Aku... ehm... bagaimana kalau kita..."

Kalifa mulai paham. Ia menjawil dagu kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Ya, sayang?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?"

-

Nami hanya menggeleng-geleng ketika melihat pria yang ia panggil "Ayah" kini terbaring tidak berdaya di atas karpet. Sementara itu, Luffy kecil melonjak-lonjak riang memainkan gelembung sabun dari mulut kakeknya.

"Wah, wah..."

-

**That's all for this chapter. :D Semoga nggak ada yang OOC, ya... kecuali Kalifa mungkin, ya. Hehe. Anyway, any thought?**


	2. Dua

**teacupz: Kalifa itu salah satu anggota CP9 (eh, bener kan ya namanya Kalifa? xD) yang makan evil fruit juga kayak Luffy. Salah satu kemampuannya itu bisa mengubah benda yang disentuhnya jadi sabun. Yah, karena setting saya agak berbeda dengan dunia One Piece, jadi yah... saya terjemahkan dengan membawa sabun kemana-mana. Hehe. **

**ryou irizaki: Ya iya atuh bagus da bukan saya yang bikin ceritanya ^^'. All credits for story goes to Kang Hyung Chul. Anyway, makasih banyak udah mau baca, ya... (dan review juga x3)**

**Monkey D. Cynthia: Hore ada yang udah nonton juga~ syukur deh kalau nggak OOC. Makasih ya udah baca. :D**

-

**Overspeed 3 G**

One Piece x Speed Scandal

-

**Disclaimer: **Karakter "One Piece" semuanya ciptaan Odacchi-sensei. Plot "Speed Scandal" ciptaan writer dan directornya, Kang Hyung Chul. Author cuma mengombinasikan sesuka hatinya... :3

**Rating: **T. Karena memang "Speed Scandal" ratingnya PG... :3

**Genre: **Family/Drama/Humor *mungkin. Saya tidak terlalu piawai membuat lelucon. -_-'

**Ringkasan: **Tampan, kaya, dan belum menikah. Apa yang kurang bagi seorang Sanji? Kecuali bahwa ia ternyata memiliki seorang putri berusia 22 tahun dan seorang cucu...

**Keterangan:** Sanji (39), Nami (22), Luffy (6). Tokoh-tokoh lain menyesuaikan saja~ :D

-

**Dua**

-

Dada pria itu naik turun dengan cepat, keringat dinginnya bercucuran, dan letak selimutnya sudah tidak beraturan. "Ma, maafkan aku," gumamnya gelisah.

"_Jangan coba-coba mempermainkanku, ya!" Wajah wanita itu berubah garang, tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas jinjingnya, mengeluarkan benda berwarna pink transparan. "Kau lihat apa ini?"_

_Pria berambut pirang itu menelan ludah gugup. "S, sabun?"_

"_Ya, dan kau tahu..." wanita itu mendorong sang pria sampai ke pojok ruangan, dan tanpa basa-basi menyorongkan sabun itu ke mulut sang pria yang tidak berdaya."Ini sabun yang sangat spesial..."_

"_Ka... lifa-chwan..." pria itu megap-megap tidak berdaya. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin memukul wanita, terlebih wanita secantik Kalifa. Tapi, kalaupun ia tega memukul, ia tidak sanggup, bahkan menghirup nafas pun tidak sanggup lagi. Sabun, sabun, gelembung sabun memenuhi mulutnya, memenuhi wajahnya. Dan sebelum ia hilang kesadaran, ia melihat sosok di belakang Kalifa yang masih dengan ganas mencocokinya dengan sabun. Sosok mungil yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan boneka bebek..._

"AAARGH!"

Sanji tersentak bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia meraba dahinya yang terus mengucurkan keringat sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Perlu waktu beberapa menit sampai ia mampu melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas. Perlahan bibirnya mengulas senyum lega. _Mimpi, Sanji... itu semua cuma mimpi._ Sanji beringsut menuju dapur. Pikirnya, segelas air dingin akan mengantarnya terlelap lagi. Memikirkan nikmatnya air dingin yang akan membasahi kerongkongannya, Sanji bersenandung pelan. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia akan menghadapi kenyataan yang lebih pahit...

"KWEEEEEK!"

"AAARGH!" Sanji terpelanting jatuh. Beruntung ia telah melapisi seluruh lantai rumahnya dengan karpet beludru, sehingga kepalanya yang terbentur tadi tidak begitu sakit. "Ap, apa yang...?" Sanji bangun dengan susah payah dan melihat kanan kirinya untuk mencari penyebab bunyi aneh barusan. Matanya terbelalak ketika benda _itu._ Ya, boneka bebek yang bisa bersuara milik Luffy yang mengaku sebagai cucunya. _Jadi artinya... _Sanji jatuh tersungkur, meratapi nasibnya yang naas. _Itu semua bukan mimpi..._

Tap. Tap.

Telinga Sanji yang memang peka mencuat ketika mendengar suara langkah misterius di belakangnya. Perlahan, Sanji menoleh dengan gugup dan melihat sesosok gelap yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela perlahan menyingkap sosok misterius yang kini menghampirinya. Sanji memicingkan matanya dan menganalisa objek yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Tubuh kecil itu... seperti zombie di film-film horor (yang Sanji benci tapi terpaksa ditontonnya karena ia sedang ditraktir oleh Brook), mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Menerkam...

"Ayah~~" Bruk!

"Aww," Sanji terlalu kaget dengan tubuh kecil yang menimpanya sehingga ia tidak sempat bereaksi apapun. Tapi sebelum Sanji sempat mendorongnya untuk menyingkir, tubuh itu bangun lagi, dengan satu sentakan yang mendadak. Sanji hanya melongo melihat anak kecil yang kini malah berbelok dan berjalan sambil berseru "Ayah~~" lagi. "Berjalan dalam tidur..." gerutu Sanji pelan ketika teringat pernyataan Nami siang tadi di siarannya. Memikirkan betapa hidup layaknya roda yang berputar begitu cepat, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum beringsut kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

-

Klik.

Pukul delapan tepat. CD-player menyala otomatis, mendendangkan lagu berirama jazz yang lembut, alarm pagi yang cocok untuk _bachelor _39 tahun. Alunan vokalis yang syahdu berpadu sempurna dengan gerakan lambat tirai yang membuka otomatis, membiarkan mentari pagi menerobos menghangatkan karpet beludru. Ya, pagi yang sempurna untuk tokoh utama kita... seharusnya.

"_Oh kasihku, betapa cinta ini tak terdefinisi dalam himpunan semesta logika. Menari di angkasa yang tak berhingga..."_

"_Hey, all crews! Berlari sambut pagi yang cemerlang. Kru Topi Jerami tak gentar menerjaaaaang..."_

Praang!

Sanji, acak-acakan dan tak berdaya, mengerang pelan ketika telinganya menangkap suara botol pecah berbaur dengan interferensi tidak harmonis alarm-pagi-oh-so-jazzy dan suara _opening theme _serial "Topi Jerami" dari televisi. Ia menggeliat sebentar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar bisa bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang, seperti biasa, tidak beraturan.

"Apa lagi yang..." Pria itu baru saja hendak memulai gerutuan pagi harinya, yang sebelumnya tentu tidak pernah terjadi, ketika pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya terpana. Karpet beludru yang melapisi seluruh lantainya kini dihiasi jejak-jejak mungil basah dan mainan yang bertebaran. Tidak luput pula dari "kreativitas" sang cucu, televisi layar datar 60 inch miliknya pun kini dihiasi warna-warni krayon. Sanji menganga makin lebar ketika koleksi CD-nya – ya, koleksi CD-nya yang berharga – kini berserakan di lantai apartemennya. Tidak, tidak ada lagi pagi yang sempurna di apartemen tokoh utama kita.

Melihat sang kakek yang baru bangun, sosok kecil yang sebelumnya melompat-lompat hiperaktif di atas sofa berhenti. Agak terburu-buru, langkah-langkahnya yang kecil mengantarnya ke hadapan sang kakek yang masih terpana. "Selamat pagi, Kakek," Luffy melepas topi jeraminya yang kebesaran sebelum membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Terbata, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Sanji menatap sekelilingnya dengan memelas. "Kau... apa yang..." ia baru saja hendak mengomel ketika hidungnya mencium aroma masakan hangus yang menguar dari dapurnya. Bergegas ia berlari ke dapur ketika ia teringat akan satu hal: belahan jiwanya dalam bahaya! "Peralatan dapurku! Wajanku yang mahal! Spatulaku yang bermerk! Aaaaah..."

Nami, wanita muda berambut merah sebahu itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajan berasap di hadapannya. "Ah. Pagi, Ayah," ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis sebelum kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Sanji biasanya akan tanpa sadar membuat bola matanya yang biru indah menjadi sebentuk hati merah jambu dan berseru-seru genit jika diberi senyuman seperti itu oleh wanita muda secantik Nami. Ya, seandainya saja wanita muda itu tidak mengaku sebagai anaknya. Seandainya saja wanita muda itu tidak membawa serta anak berusia 6 tahun yang mengaku sebagai cucunya. Seandainya saja wanita muda itu tidak sembarangan memakai peralatan masaknya. Seandainya saja wanita itu tidak mengobrak-abrik lemarinya dan menyumpal pakaiannya yang kumal di antara jas bermerknya. Seandainya saja wanita itu tidak mengganti isi kamar mandinya dengan kosmetik murahan. Seandainya saja...

"Kau yang menyuruhku memasak kan?" Nami meletakkan piring di atas meja makan dengan agak keras, memandang Sanji yang masih bermuram durja. "Nih, daging asap itu akan enak kalau sedikit hangus."

"Tahu apa kau soal masakan, kau... aww!" Sanji baru saja hendak mengomel, ketika lagi-lagi ocehannya terpotong oleh erangannya sendiri.

"Selamat makan~" riang gembira, Luffy kecil yang baru saja menabrak kakeknya kini mengambil posisi di atas kursi dan memulai sarapannya dengan, yah, agak serampangan.

Nami tertawa pelan. "Kau selalu makan banyak ya, Luffy..."

"Um! Mmmhhaffa kwakhe thidaa ikhwut mmhhhafan?" sambil mengunyah, tangannya yang – Sanji merasa ia bermimpi ketika melihatnya – elastis sigap mengambil lauk di atas meja.

"Tuh, Yah," Nami menatap Sanji yang kini balas memandangnya galak. "Ayo ikut makan."

"Dengar, kau..." Sanji berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau akan dikenai hukuman denda karena menerobos masuk ke rumah orang."

"Aku ke rumah ayahku, apa salahnya?" Nami melanjutkan makannya dengan cuek, sementara Luffy berteriak "Tambah~" untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku bukan ayahmu!" Sanji menghentakkan kakinya tidak sabar. "Saat itu aku masih 3 SMA. Mana mungkin aku bisa menanam benih di rahim seorang wanita!"

"Kalau begitu, aku pun masih kelas 1 SMA saat mengandung Luffy."

Sanji mengangkat alis keritingnya, kaget dengan fakta yang diucapkan Nami dengan begitu tenang, dan melanjutkan dengan nada mengancam. "Aku akan menelepon polisi."

"Wartawan yang meliput skandal Rob Lucci pasti senang."

"Kalau sampai ketahuan kau bukan anakku..."

"Tes darah katanya cukup akurat, lho," Nami tersenyum manis. Bukan, Sanji tahu itu bukan senyuman manis wanita muda yang menggoda. Itu senyum licik yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Baiklah," Sanji menyerah ketika perutnya mulai bernyanyi merdu. Ia duduk di sebelah Luffy dan mengambil mangkuk nasinya. "Baiklah... kita akan tes darah dan memastikan semuanya."

"Tentu saja," Nami tersenyum lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih manis dari senyum Kalifa.

"Tambah lagi, Bu~~~" suara Luffy kecil membahana, menambah keceriaan di apartemen tokoh utama kita.

-

"Hei, Sanji. _Anyeong haseyoo..."_ tepukan ringan di pundaknya menyadarkan Sanji dari tidurnya. "Kenapa kau? Nampak lemas sekali," Franky, rekan Sanji yang bertubuh besar itu lagi-lagi menenggak botol cola yang entah keberapa.

Sanji menggerutu pelan sambil meregangkan badannya. "Beberapa hal terjadi..."

"Kau dan Kalifa putus, ya?" Brook datang menghampiri sambil membawa nampan berisi sepoci teh hangat. "Hahaha, sudah kuduga, mana tahan kau dengan sabunnya," Brook duduk dengan anggun. Gayanya kalau sedang minum teh memang sangat mirip bangsawan Eropa. Ya, kalau saja sambil minum teh ia tidak bersendawa atau buang angin setiap lima menit sekali. "Burp." Nah! Itu dia bersendawa lagi.

"Kau jorok sekali, tahu?" Sanji menyeruput teh buatan Brook dan lagi-lagi mengomel. "Bleh, terlalu manis."

"Bujangan seperti kita memang butuh minuman yang manis-manis," komentar Brook. Ia mengangkat alis ketika kedua rekannya menatap ia dengan tajam. "Ah, aku lupa. Aku sudah menikah."

"Omong-omong, Sanji. Ini serius, tadi bos bilang rating siaranmu makin turun," Franky melempar botol colanya yang kosong ke tempat sampah. "Para pendengar bilang, mereka semua menunggu cerita Nami,"

Sanji tersedak. "Ap-apa?"

"Nami, ibu muda yang membesarkan anaknya sendirian," Franky mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah temannya yang mendadak aneh. "Para pendengar menunggu ceritanya dan sang ayah."

"S-sang ayah? Yang benar saja," Sanji memukulkan tangannya ke atas meja. "Tak bisakah mereka membiarkan orang itu hidup... tenang... dengan ayahnya?"

"Yah, inilah publik," Franky mengangkat bahu. "Mereka senang mendengar cerita tentang orang lain, yang tentu tidak mereka harapkan terjadi pada mereka sendiri. Kau sendiri, Sanji, bukannya senang kalau menerima kiriman cerita dari Nami?"

"Tidak lagi sekarang," Sanji menjawab spontan, tapi buru-buru meralat ketika kedua temannya memandangnya dengan bingung. "Eh, maksudku. Dia toh sudah bertemu ayahnya, cerita tidak lagi menarik sekarang."  
"Yah mungkin, burp... eh, maaf," Brook nyengir minta maaf sebelum melanjutkan. "Mungkin, kita bisa membawa wanita itu ke studio."

Sanji membelalak kaget. "Heh? Yang benar saja?"

"Wah, ide yang bagus, Brook..." Franky mengambil botol cola dari sakunya, pemandangan yang tidak aneh lagi bagi kedua rekannya. "Aku punya kenalan yang memang kerjanya mencari orang dan..."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Sanji memotong dengan gusar. "Kalian jangan memutuskan seenaknya!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang paling penasaran dengan Nami-swan~ mu itu?" Brook memandang Sanji dengan penasaran.

_Ha, ha, ha. Aku penasaran setengah mati dengan hasil tes darahnya..._ Sanji menelan ludah gugup. "Begini, kalau... kalau Nami datang ke studio nanti ceritanya jadi tidak menarik lagi kan? Lebih bagus kalau kita buat dia lebih misterius..."

"Bagus juga idemu," Franky menenggak habis (lagi) colanya. "Tapi, rating siaranmu tidak akan naik kalau surat dari Nami belum datang..."

Sanji hanya termangu menatap kedua rekannya yang kini sibuk berbincang tentang surat Nami. Membayangkan surat macam apa yang akan dikirimkan Nami tentang ayahnya...

-

"Dia seratus persen anakmu," pria mungil berpenampilan remaja tanggung itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat wanita-wanita muda berteriak "aaaah~ so cute~", hal yang membuat Sanji iri padanya. Rambutnya yang coklat membingkai wajahnya yang kemerahan dengan hidung mungil berwarna biru. Biru? Ya, sudahlah. Jangan permasalahkan hal-hal aneh yang tidak biasa di dunia nyata, karena ini biasa di dunia One Piece.

"Kau serius, Chopper?" Sanji, terkulai lemas di samping anak dan cucunya yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak, menatap temannya sejak kecil itu dengan tidak percaya.

Chopper, pria berhidung biru itu mengangguk yakin sambil menyeringai lebar. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, sobat."

"Kau tidak tampak seperti orang yang meminta maaf," Sanji menggerutu sebal sebelum mendelik ke arah Nami dan Luffy yang kini sedang memandangnya sambil senyum-senyum aneh. "Apa?"

"Kakek~" Luffy membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan menghampiri sang kakek yang kini mengambil langkah seribu darinya.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Dan jangan-panggil-aku-kakek!"

-

Sanji tidak menyambut pagi keesokan harinya dengan mode "_bachelor _idaman wanita"-nya yang biasa. Ya, dua orang tamu spesialnya memaksa ia untuk berperan sebagai seorang ayah, ibu, dan kakek sekaligus.

Sanji adalah ayah. Ia ayah yang membetulkan pintu lemarinya yang rusak karena sering dibuka-tutup oleh Luffy dengan liar. Ia ayah yang membagi hampir seluruh hasil kerja kerasnya untuk makan orang-orang di rumahnya. Dan ia juga ayah yang ketika pulang dari kantornya disambut dengan lemparan boneka bebek oleh Luffy.

Sanji pun adalah ibu. Ia ibu yang setiap pagi harus merapikan dapur yang sudah diacak-acak oleh putrinya. Ia ibu yang membereskan mainan Luffy yang menghiasi karpet ruang keluarganya. Ia pula ibu yang mengelap jendela yang penuh coret-coretan Luffy.

Terakhir, Sanji adalah kakek. Ya, ia adalah kakek yang setiap hari punggungnya terkilir karena ditindih sosok mungil sang cucu yang menyelinap ke kamarnya setiap malam.

Memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi di kamarnya sambil membayangkan hari yang akan ia jalani, Sanji yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya hanya bisa menggurutu. "Ah, hidup ini memang menyebalkan..."

-

"Ah, hidup ini memang menyenangkan..." Nami mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa ketika sosok Sanji sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menatap Luffy yang kini asyik bermain di atas karpet dengan penuh sayang. Sebelumnya, Nami tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kebiasaan Luffy berjalan ketika tidur. Tapi jika setiap malam kini Luffy terbangun sambil memanggil ayahnya dan berakhir dengan tidur di kamar sang kakek, Nami jadi menyadari betapa sang anak membutuhkan kehadiran seorang ayah.

"Ayah, ya..." Nami memandang langit-langit ruangan. Ia teringat ibunya yang begitu sabar menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya ada di suatu tempat, dan bahwa ia tidak perlu ayah untuk menjadi anak yang baik. _Tapi, memangnya aku jadi anak yang baik?_, Nami tersenyum pahit ketika teringat kekecewaan ibunya saat tahu ia hamil. Dan yang paling pahit, teringat kekecewaannya sendiri ketika tahu bahwa sang ayah yang bertanggung jawab atas Luffy saat itu pergi meninggalkannya, tanpa tahu bahwa ia telah meninggalkan kromosomnya untuk Luffy kecil. Ya, ia memang sedih karena lelaki yang dicintainya pergi. Tapi, ia lebih sedih lagi karena anaknya pun harus bernasib sama dengannya, tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah.

Klik.

"_Ya para pendengar, Anda kembali lagi bersama Siaran Siang Sanji!"_

Luffy yang sebelumnya asyik mengutak-atik radio kini terdiam ketika mendengar suara sang kakek dari dalam _speaker_. Anak itu tentu kaget karena mengira Sanji terperangkap dalam benda kecil berbentuk kotak itu, tapi sang ibu lebih kaget mendengar "surat" yang dibacakan Sanji.

"_Berikutnya, kami menerima kiriman surat dari Nami-san lagi. Kali ini ia bahkan memberi judul: 'Aku dan Ayahku yang Baik Hati'. Wah, judul yang sangat menarik."_

Nami berusaha untuk tidak muntah ketika mendengar lanjutan siarannya.

"_Aku baru saja bertemu ayahku, tentu saja, aku tidak menduga aku memiliki ayah yang sebaik itu. Ia menyambut kami berdua, aku dan anakku, dengan penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang ayah..."_

"Yang... benar saja..." Nami melongo tidak percaya.

"_Ia baik sekali pada anakku. Ia selalu mengalah pada anakku yang menguasai televisi sepanjang malam..."_

Luffy sebetulnya tidak begitu paham dengan siaran kakeknya. Tapi ia bisa mengingat jelas bahwa setiap hari ia harus mengalah ketika serial kartun kesayangannya diganti dengan tayangan _infotainment._

"_Aku merasa begitu berterima kasih pada ayahku, aku merasa... aku merasa bahwa aku seharusnya pulang saja ke kampung halaman dan tidak merepotkan ia lagi. Aku juga.."_

Klik.

Nami mengabaikan protes Luffy ketika ia memutus siaran sang ayah dengan remote di tangannya. "Dasar bodoh..." wanita itu tersenyum geli dan mengelus kepala Luffy dengan lembut ketika sang anak berusaha meraih remote dari tangannya. "Baiklah, Luffy. Siang ini kita akan berkunjung ke kantor kakekmu tersayang!"

-

**Yosh, makasih udah mau baca! Maaf kalau lama updatenya. Salahkan kampus saya saja, ya. Hehe. Review, please? :3**


	3. Tiga

**Maaf terlambat update. Salahkan dosen saya, hehe. Thanks to Heri the Weird, Mizu, Monkey D. Cynthia, LunaticV, shiNomori naOmi, teacupz, Sanich Iyonni. Maaf saya nggak reply satu-satu reviewnya x(. Makasih banget buat saran-sarannya yang inspiring. Btw, saya nggak punya DVD Speed Scandal. Saya hanyalah leecher nista yang kerjanya mendownload dari FTP di kampus :P. Oke, enjoy, minna!**

-

**Overspeed 3 G**

One Piece x Speed Scandal

-

**Disclaimer: **Karakter "One Piece" semuanya ciptaan Odacchi-sensei. Plot "Speed Scandal" ciptaan writer dan directornya, Kang HyungChul. Author cuma iseng-iseng ngegabungin... :3

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Family/Drama/Humor *mungkin. Saya tidak terlalu piawai membuat lelucon. -_-'

**Ringkasan: **Tampan, kaya, dan belum menikah. Apa yang kurang bagi seorang Sanji? Kecuali bahwa ia ternyata memiliki seorang putri berusia 22 tahun dan seorang cucu...

**Keterangan:** Sanji (39), Nami (22), Luffy (6). Tokoh-tokoh lain menyesuaikan saja~ :D Oh ya, untuk lirik lagu silakan dikarang sendiri bagaimana nadanya, karena semua karangan asal author. :P

-

**Tiga**

-

"_Cinta ini awalnya benih,"_

Petikan gitar yang susul menyusul dalam tempo lambat mengiringi vokal bervibra wanita muda yang membius seisi studio. Pria perlente berambut pirang yang semula menyangsikan kemampuan wanita di hadapannya kini hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup.

"_Tapi kini ia tumbuh merambat, menjalar,"_

Di benak Nami, wanita berambut merah yang telah mencuri perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, lagi-lagi sosok itu kembali hadir. Kali ini lebih jelas lagi dengan senyumnya. Ya, senyum yang mampu mencairkan kekakuan hari-hari Nami bersama sang bunda membuatnya merasa hidupnya hanya akan berharga jika bersama orang itu.

"_Kenapa aku harus pernah memimpikan impian ini?"_

Wajah Sanji, pria berambut pirang yang sejak tadi mengamati anak perempuannya bernyanyi, perlahan melunak. Bagaimana tidak, wanita muda di depannya kini menjelma menjadi wanita itu. Wanita tua – setidaknya dibandingkan dirinya saat itu – yang galak dan tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Wanita yang dahulu melemparnya dengan buah jeruk tepat ke mukanya ketika ia baru saja menyicip rokok kali pertamanya. Wanita yang menangis saat menyadari dirinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda tanggung yang jauh lebih muda dari dirinya. Wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dan wanita pertama yang menerima cintanya...

"_Ini irasional. Logikanya, aku mundur saja..."_

Baik Nami maupun Sanji kini semakin dihantui oleh kenangan cinta pertama mereka. Seandainya dahulu mereka tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan orang-orang itu, mereka tidak akan pernah berada di sini sebagai ayah dan anak.

"_Harusnya tak kupertemukan dengan sang mentari, biar dia layu dan mati."_

Sesaat bola mata Nami yang berwarna kecoklatan beradu dengan biru bola mata Sanji. Ya, sesaat saja. Tapi sesaat itu mampu menyadarkan mereka akan satu hal: meski mereka sangat tidak ingin menerimanya, mereka tetaplah keluarga.

-

Tiga puluh menit sebelumnya, Sanji membuka acara "Merry-Go-Round" dengan gayanya yang khas. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan dengan memuji-muji kontestan yang berani menampilkan bakat musiknya sekaligus mempromosikan albumnya yang sudah dirilisnya sejak setahun yang lalu tapi belum juga mendapat _platinum_, atau minimal _gold_. Menyadari bahwa tidak satu pun pendengar yang tertarik dengan promosinya, Sanji memanggil satu per satu kontestan untuk membawakan lagu karangan mereka, dimulai dari sekelompok pemuda berkaus kebesaran. Menit-menit penuh siksaan itu akhirnya berlalu ketika Brook dan Franky yang sudah menemaninya siaran sejak dua tahun yang lalu memberi tanda untuk berhenti. Bagaimana tidak, para pemuda itu sejak tadi berpidato tidak karuan yang mereka sebut sebagai _rap_. Ya, kecuali telinga Sanji tidak mampu menangkap nada-nada di dalam lagu ciptaan mereka, lagu itu memang tidak memiliki nada.

"Bagus sekali, bagus sekali..." Sanji berusaha menyembunyikan kelegaannya ketika sekelompok pemuda itu beranjak keluar dari studio. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Brook dan Franky yang mati-matian menahan tawa. "Hm, baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita panggil kontestan setelah ini?"

Franky mengacungkan jempol kanannya sambil tersenyum dan balas mengedip. Senyum Sanji perlahan merekah kembali. Isyarat Franky itu sangat dikenalnya. Ya, jempol kanan artinya wanita, tersenyum artinya wanita itu memiliki wajah yang cantik, dan mengedip artinya wanita itu juga memiliki tubuh yang proporsional.

Sanji melirik biodata yang kini muncul di monitor yang terhubung dengan komputer operator. "Ya, kami panggilkan ke dalam ruang dengar saudara-saudara... Naomi!" Sanji menoleh penuh semangat ke arah pintu yang perlahan membuka dan menampilkan sosok cantik yang amat dikenalnya... "Na..."

"Naomi," wanita muda itu memotong kekagetan Sanji sambil tersenyum sopan – disopan-sopankan lebih tepatnya.

Setelah beberapa detik kaget dengan nasib naas yang menimpanya selama beberapa hari ini, Sanji dengan tangkas mengambil alih siarannya lagi. "Maafkan kami para pendengar, nampaknya ada sedikit kesalahan teknis." Sanji mengabaikan Brook dan Franky yang meminta penjelasan darinya. "Karena itu..."

"Aku akan membawakan lagu ciptaanku sendiri," Nami dengan cuek meraih _mike_ yang menganggur dan gitar yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Tanpa menghiraukan gestur ayahnya yang mengancam, ia mulai bernyanyi. Membius Brook dan Franky, membungkam Sanji.

-

Lima belas menit lebih mereka hanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Di ruang tamu bergaya minimalis dengan meja berbahan batu kali hitam yang kontras dengan dinding dan lantainya yang berwarna krem pucat itu sejak tadi hanya terdengar jam dinding yang berdetak pelan. Barulah ketika si anak bertopi jerami bersin dan menyemburkan cairan dalam hidungnya ke wajah tanpa cela Sanji, pria beralis keriting itu memukul tangannya dengan tidak sabar ke atas meja. "Kenapa?" Ia memulai omelannya setelah membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu. "Kenapa dari semua acara, kau memilih acaraku?"

Wanita muda yang sedang dibentak itu hanya membalas pandangan Sanji dengan tenang. "Kau yang menyuruhku berpartisipasi dalam acara itu kan?"

Sanji tercenung sejenak. Memang benar dahulu ketika terakhir kali Nami menelepon dia menyuruh wanita ini berpartisipasi dalam acara "Merry-Go-Round" yang dibawakannya. Tapi, itu tentu sebelum ia tahu bahwa Nami adalah putrinya, dan bahwa ia yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-39 sudah memiliki seorang cucu. "Kau ini, apa sih yang diajarkan oleh ayah dan ibumu?!"

"Ibuku tidak mengajarkan apapun kecuali bagaimana cara merawat kebun jeruk dengan baik dan ayahku..." Nami berhenti sejenak dan memandang Sanji dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Tidak mengajarkan apapun kecuali... ganti baju dahulu sepulang kerja."

Sanji menggerutu pelan ketika menyadari bahwa ia masih berpakaian lengkap, kecuali sepatu yang ia tanggalkan di pintu depan. Tentu saja, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah sesemberono ini. Banyaknya pikiran yang mengganggunya membuat kebiasaan hidupnya yang terlalu teratur untuk pria bujangan menjadi layaknya kebanyakan pria bujang lain yang hidup tak teratur. "Kau kan sudah punya anak," Sanji menunjuk Luffy, si anak bertopi jerami. "Kau mau menelantarkan dia, hah?!"

"Aku kan bisa membawanya ke studio."

"Tapi bagaimana pendapat orang-orang lain nantinya?"

"Aku tidak begitu memedulikannya."

"Menjadi penyanyi tidak semudah itu, tahu!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa? Albummu saja sudah setahun tak laku-laku."

"Jaga bicaramu! Kau ini hanya menumpang tahu!"

"Ya, menumpang di rumah ayah yang menelantarkanku dan ibuku bertahun-tahun."

"Hoahhmmm..."

Baik Sanji maupun Nami menghentikan pertengkaran mereka ketika dilihatnya Luffy mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang mulai berat. "Tuh," Sanji beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang ia anggap telah mengacaukan hidupnya yang sempurna. "Urusi anakmu saja dengan baik!"

Nami meraih tangan mungil Luffy dan menghela nafas berat. "Kau tahu... bahkan seorang ibu tunggal pun punya banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya..."

Sekali itu saja Nami tidak terdengar keras kepala atau menantang. Ya, suaranya begitu berat dan terdengar seperti permohonan seorang anak kepada sang ayah. Memikirkan banyak hal, Sanji masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika Nami membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

-

Pagi hari biasanya dihiasi tawa Luffy yang ditanggapi dengan omelan Sanji dan dibalas lagi dengan sindiran tajam Nami. Tapi pagi hari itu, atmosfer ruangan terasa lebih berat dari malam pertama mereka bersama. Sanji yang sesaat beradu pandang dengan sang anak – yang langsung menghindari pandangannya, berdehem pelan. "Baiklah," ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan sumpitnya yang belum menyentuh makanan secuil pun. "Kau ingin menjadi penyanyi, lalu bagaimana dengan Luffy?"

"Aku bisa membawanya ke studio?" tanya Nami penuh harap.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang itu tidak mungkin?" Sanji baru saja hendak mengomel ketika ia melihat wajah Nami yang seolah berkata: "Aku capek bertengkar, kalau mau bertengkar lain kali saja."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm... ya! Luffy harus masuk sekolah!" Sanji tersenyum bangga dengan usulnya sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebetulnya beberapa hari yang lalu Nami sudah menanyakan perihal sekolah Luffy yang ditanggapi Sanji dengan omelan soal mahalnya pendidikan swasta. Nami pun beralasan lagi kalau ia tidak keberatan dengan sekolah negeri tapi Sanji mengatakan kalau ia malu ketahuan pendengarnya kalau ia punya cucu yang disekolahkan di sekolah negeri. Malas berpanjang lebar dengan sang ayah, Nami pun membiarkan topik soal sekolah ini terabaikan.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana prosedurnya," Nami menanggapi fakta bahwa ayahnya _lemot_ ini dengan cuek. "Kau mau mengantar Luffy?"

Sanji berpikir sejenak. Tentu saja, semua orang pasti akan mengenalnya, setidaknya begitu yang ia sangka. Ketika memikirkan karirnya yang mungkin akan kandas, ia pun harus memutar otak agar identitasnya sebagai seorang kakek tidak terkuak ke publik.

-

Iring-iringan awan menyingkap mentari yang tersenyum cerah, membuat genangan air bekas hujan semalam berkilauan indah. Kilau itu mendadak buyar ketika langkah-langkah kecil penuh semangat menginjaknya. Berlari menyongsong gedung berhalaman luas itu, Luffy si anak bertopi jerami tampak begitu bersemangat. Tak kalah "bersemangat", di belakang Luffy seorang pria berlari dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tidak mendukungnya untuk berlari. "Hoi, Luffy! Tunggu, tunggu!"

Luffy berhenti, ia menoleh dengan malas ke arah sang kakek. Wajahnya yang seolah mengatakan "Apa-sih-berisik-amat", membuat Sanji sadar kemiripan cucu dan anaknya dengan wanita yang kini mulai menghantui malam-malamnya lagi.

"Jadi, Luffy. Aku siapa?" Sanji mengulang pertanyaannya, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Luffy tidak memerlukan waktu lebih dari sedetik untuk menjawabnya. Ia sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan ini. "Paman!"

"Bagaimana aku menjadi pamanmu?"

"Anak kedua dari kakekku, adik dari ibuku," kalau saja anak itu bisa menjawab dengan nada datar, mungkin itu yang akan ia lakukan. Masalahnya, mungkin karena dia jarang menggunakan mulutnya selain untuk makan, setiap yang Luffy katakan pasti terdengar penuh semangat.

"Bagus. Nah, ayo kita masuk..." Sanji menelan ludah ketika menyadari tempat yang akan ia masuki. Ya, sekolah. Lebih parahnya, ini taman kanak-kanak sehingga Sanji bisa memastikan siapa yang ada di dalamnya: anak-anak seusia Luffy. Bagi kebanyakan orang mereka memang lucu, tapi bagi Sanji yang selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun menikmati keperjakaannya, kehadiran seorang anak yang belum bisa disuruh untuk diam dan membaca buku di pojok saja membuatnya nyaris gila. Sanji baru saja hendak menghela nafas lega melihat koridor kecil yang lenggang itu ketika segerombolan anak berlari dengan ribut dan menabraknya hingga terjatuh. "S... sial," Sanji hanya bisa menggerutu pelan. Sementara itu, Luffy yang dikira Sanji akan turut berlari bersama anak-anak itu malah bergeming di tempatnya. Sanji mau tak mau tersenyum bangga memiliki cucu yang perhatian dengan kakeknya. Perhatian?

Tentu saja tidak. Luffy baru saja hendak menyusul teman-teman barunya ketika matanya menangkap sosok mungil berambut biru sebahu di antara mereka. Sebetulnya ia tidak berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi entah mengapa, bagi Luffy anak perempuan itu tampak berbeda. Ia tampak begitu... manis? Dan kata apapun yang dapat menggambarkan sang gadis cilik, Luffy kini merasa berada di tengah padang bunga tulip sedangkan Sanji yang mengerang kesakitan tampak seperti sapi yang sedang melenguh jemu.

Sanji yang kemudian menyadari perhatian Luffy bukan ada padanya baru saja hendak menarik sang anak pergi ketika sesosok wanita menyeruak dari dalam kelas. Wanita itu berpenampilan sederhana, tanpa makeup dan hiasan rambut apapun. Tapi kecantikan alami dari wajah wanita itu melampaui operasi plastik Kalifa, _make-up_ Boa, dan sederetan nama wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencani Sanji. Cara wanita itu berjalan laksana bidadari yang turun ke bumi dan membuat Sanji terpaku beberapa saat di tempatnya berdiri. "Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sanji berdehem pelan mengatasi kegugupannya dan menepuk bahu Luffy yang juga masih terpukau pada gadis cilik yang kini sudah menghilang di balik koridor. "Eh, ah, ehm..." Sanji merapikan rambut dan jasnya sebelum memasang senyum meluluhkan wanitanya. "Aku, Sanji, kau pasti tahu kan. Haha... ehm, aku mengantar keponakanku."

Sekejap saja perhatian sang wanita teralih pada Luffy, mengabaikan sesi tebar pesona Sanji. "Hai, siapa namamu?"

"Luffy!" Luffy menjawab dengan penuh semangat, terlalu bersemangat sebetulnya, membuat wanita cantik berambut hitam itu tertawa. Ya, tawa yang di telinga Sanji terdengar begitu indah.

"Ehm, baiklah. Ayo, Luffy, masuk kelas," mengabaikan tatapan kosong Sanji yang tidak wajar ke arahnya, wanita itu mengamit tangan Luffy dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kelas. "Oh ya Luffy, kau bisa memanggilku Bu Robin..."

"Robin-chan..." gumam Sanji tidak jelas. Ia terus mengamati sosok yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Oh, caranya ia berjalan membuat perut Sanji tidak karuan. Bahkan mengamati punggung wanita itu saja membuat Sanji menelan ludah gugup. Sayang, pemandangan padang lavender yang sejak detik pertama Robin muncul mendadak buyar ketika sekelompok anak kecil berlari lagi dan menabraknya hingga terjatuh.

"Sial..."

-

Klik.

Pukul delapan tepat. CD-player menyala otomatis, mendendangkan lagu berirama jazz yang langsung berinterferensi dengan _openig theme_ serial "Topi Jerami". Tapi, Sanji yang belajar dari pengalamannya beberapa hari kalau bangun jam delapan menjadi sangat terlambat dengan kehadiran dua pengacau di apartemennya, kini sudah bangun dan melempar mainan Luffy yang berserakan ke dalam boks mainannya. Mulutnya mendendangkan lagu jazz dengan nada yang tentu saja _off key_, mengabaikan lantunan kacau lain dari mulut Luffy yang ikut permainan sang kakek: melempar mainan ke dalam boks.

"Hah! Jangan sok bisa kau!" Sanji tertawa ketika salah satu lemparan Luffy meleset. "Nah, perhatikan aku..." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan setelah tiga detik memejamkan matanya, mainan robot di tangannya pun melayang di udara. Sayang, lemparannya kali itu juga meleset, membuat Luffy dan Nami terbahak. "Sial..."

Nami yang baru selesai mengelap meja kini melempar lapnya tepat ke wajah Sanji. "Nah! Itu baru yang namanya melempar!"

Sanji tidak kuasa menahan senyum ketika didengarnya taw a geli anak cucunya. Menghela nafas lega, ia menyadari bahwa pagi yang dahulu kembali menemani hari-harinya di apartemen. Tidak sempurna, memang. Tapi, tetap menyenangkan...

-

"Kau tahu..."

Sanji menarik nafas jemu. Santap siang mereka, para kru radio tempat Sanji bekerja, seperti biasa akan ditemani "kisah kasih Brook" yang sudah bisa ditebak jalinan ceritanya. Ya, Brook menggoda wanita, ditolak, Brook tidak menyerah, ditolak lagi, Brook ketahuan istrinya, disuruh tidur di teras, dan seterusnya berulang seperti lingkaran setan yang tidak pernah putus. Sebetulnya, Sanji tidak peduli dengan nasib partnernya itu seandainya saja tidak setiap santap siang Brook menceritakan pengalamannya bertualang cinta. Oke, ia memang menikmati cerita-cerita Brook pada tahun pertama mereka kerja bersama. Tapi kalau kau sudah hafal polanya tentu tidak menyenangkan lagi, kan?

"Kemarin aku baru saja pergi ke bar," Brook menyeruput tehnya dengan gaya aristokrat setelah sebelumnya ia bersendawa menjijikan. "Kau tahu, aku sudah satu tahun tidak ke bar karena istriku mematok jam malam," Brook menyeringai puas sebelum melanjutkan. "Gadis-gadis cantik itu memang menyenangkan, ya..."

"Glek, glek," Franky meneguk _cola_ dari botol yang entah keberapa, sementara Sanji membolak-balik bonus resep masakan Italia dari majalah _Grand Line's Femme_. Keduanya memang cukup kompak dan lebih kompak lagi kalau sedang menghadapi Brook.

"Hei, kalian dengarkan aku, dong!" Brook menggerutu pelan. "Aku kan belum cerita kalau aku menggoda salah seorang wanita..."

"Lalu kau ditolaknya, kemudian kau tidak menyerah tapi ditolak lagi. Dan karena sudah semakin malam, kau pun terpaksa menyerah dan pulang, tapi istrimu ternyata tahu kelakuanmu dan menyuruhmu tidur di teras," Sanji memotong cerita Brook sambil kini mencatat resep _spaghetti_ krim stroberi yang terdengar aneh tapi di gambarnya terlihat enak.

Brook anehnya malah tersenyum puas. "Sayang sekali, Sanji. Kau salah."

"Hah?" Sanji akhirnya mendongak heran menatap Brook.

"Aku menggoda salah seorang wanita yang kita semua kenal dengan tubuhnya yang aduhai," Brook menarik nafas. "Kalifa..."

"Oh..." Fakta bahwa Robin sepuluh kali lipat lebih cantik dibanding nama yang disebutkan Brook membuat Sanji kembali asyik berkutat dengan resepnya. "Kau disabuni kalau begitu. Lalu kau dibawa ke rumah sakit kemudian istrimu dihubungi tapi menolak untuk datang mengurus administrasimu."

Franky terbahak, sementara Brook cemberut lagi. "Aku tidak ingin bercerita tentang itu, meskipun begitu sih kejadiannya," Brook bersendawa keras sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, Naomi yang kemarin tampil itu juga punya tubuh yang tidak kalah bagusnya."

Tubuh Sanji menegang. Bukan karena ucapan Brook sebetulnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ia sebelumnya, tapi fakta bahwa tubuh anak gadisnya yang sedang diperbincangkan membuatnya merasa agak... entahlah, marah? Franky sebaliknya, dengan tenang membuka botol _cola_ yang baru sambil mengangguk setuju. "Ya, dia memang gadis yang manis. Tapi kupikir, penampilannya agak sedikit kampungan..."

"Dasar gadis desa," Brook menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. "Umur segitu sudah punya anak. Parah juga, ya. Tapi suaranya kemarin bagus sekali, lho. Dan kalau di ranjang pasti..."

Brak!

Brook dan Franky berjengit kaget mendengar suara meja yang dipukul itu. Keduanya menatap orang yang baru saja kehilangan kesabaran itu dengan kaget. "Sanji?" Franky mengangkat alis bingung.

"Kau membicarakan gadis itu seenaknya, padahal kau sendiri punya anak perempuan," Sanji mengomel sambil menatap Brook dengan geram. "Bagaimana kalau anakmu yang sedang dibicarakan di sini, hah? Apa kau akan membiarkan pria-pria hidung belang sepertimu mengomentari anak gadismu? Kau ini..." Sanji mendadak kehilangan kata-kata ketika dilihatnya tatapan bingung rekan-rekannya. "Ah, sudahlah! Apa sih yang kubicarakan. Lupakan saja!" Sanji beranjak keluar dari ruang santai mereka sambil tak lupa membanting pintu dengan keras.

Hening menyelimuti kedua operator radio tempat Sanji bekerja sebelum Brook memecahnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang diucapkannya dengan nada _innocent. _

"Hei Franky, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

-

**Maaf kalau alurnya terasa lambat, saya mengikuti alur film kok. Semoga genre family-nya makin kerasa, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :D**


	4. Empat

**Update again. Thanks to edogawa Luffy, Sanich Iyonni, Monkey D. Cyntia, LunaticV, teacupz. :D**

-

**Overspeed 3 G**

One Piece x Speed Scandal

-

**Disclaimer: **Karakter "One Piece" semuanya ciptaan Odacchi-sensei. Plot "Speed Scandal" ciptaan writer dan directornya, Kang HyungChul. Gundam... lho, Gundam? Ya, Gundam bukan punya saya juga.

**Rating: **T for safety. No lime nor lemon dan jangan berharap ada slash :P.

**Genre: **Family/Drama.

**Ringkasan: **Tampan, kaya, dan belum menikah. Apa yang kurang bagi seorang Sanji? Kecuali bahwa ia ternyata memiliki seorang putri berusia 22 tahun dan seorang cucu...

**Keterangan:** Sanji (39), Nami (22), Luffy (6). Tokoh-tokoh lain menyesuaikan saja~ :D

-

**Empat**

-

Luffy si pemuda kecil bertopi jerami yang tampak lelah karena sejak tadi harus berpacu dengan langkah-langkah jenjang ibu dan kakeknya kini mengatur nafasnya sambil menengadah mengeja plang toko keempat yang dikunjunginya hari ini.

"_Kiddie Style_?" Nami yang kewalahan menenteng tas-tas belanja membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Ini kan merk mahal..."

"Sst, jangan bikin malu," Sanji berbisik pelan. Ia menoleh kanan kiri sebelum akhirnya melempar senyum _gentleman _-nya ke arah wanita penjaga toko yang kini wajahnya merona merah. "Permisi, Nona... Boleh kami melihat-lihat koleksi baju di sini?"

"Ya, silakan, Tuan..." wanita itu berhenti sejenak ketika melihat wanita muda berpenampilan desa dan anak kecil yang _style-_nya tidak kalah kampungan. Mendengar deheman tidak sabar Sanji, wanita itu buru-buru menunjukkan _display_ kostum dan manekin yang berpadu sempurna dengan tiruan Gundam yang membuat Luffy menganga kagum. "Ini adalah produk andalan kami yang bertema Gundam. Bahan katunnya membuat badan terasa nyaman dan tidak gerah meski seharian bermain. Anda dapat memilih versi Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, G-Gundam, atau..."

"Aku ingin semua versi," potong Sanji cepat, mengabaikan kekagetan wanita penjaga toko. "Lalu, aku ingin baju piama, baju formal, baju renang, baju sekolah, baju waktu minum teh..."

"Sampai baju waktu minum teh pun ada?" bisik Nami tidak percaya. "Orang kaya aneh-aneh saja."

"... baju untuk sarapan, baju untuk makan siang, baju untuk makan malam, baju saat bermain, baju untuk pesta kostum, dan segala jenis baju lain. Aku ingin beli semuanya."

Beberapa detik wanita penjaga toko _Kiddie Style_ itu hanya menganga kaget sebelum tersenyum sumringah. "Kami punya semua sesuai keinginan Anda, Tuan!"

-

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke toko kami!"

Pemilik toko _What Woman Wants _itu sendiri yang mengantar ketiga pemborongnya ke depan pintu sambil tersenyum gembira. Di belakangnya, para pegawai tampak sibuk membenahi _display_ toko yang sudah kosong karena baju-bajunya sudah diborong Sanji.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa lagi..." gumam Sanji, mengabaikan protes Nami dan Luffy. "Ah ya, sejak tadi aku hanya belanja keperluan kalian saja yang..." Sanji menatap anak dan cucu yang wajah cemberutnya bagai pinang dibelah dua, "tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Oke, terima kasih! Tapi belanja juga kan ada batasnya!" gerutu Nami. "Aku pegal sejak tadi kesana kemari. Lagipula, kenapa sih mendadak kau jadi murah hati begini?"

Sanji mengangkat alis keritingnya. Ya, kenapa? Entahlah. Ia selalu berkata bahwa ini dilakukannya karena ia tidak mau menanggung malu untuk _style _kampungan Nami dan anaknya. Tapi mendengar celotehan Brook dan Franky tentang wanita murahan yang diasosiasikan dengan Nami, atau mendengar laporan Robin bahwa Luffy dijauhi teman-temannya karena dianggap kampungan, membuat Sanji tak segan merogoh koceknya demi kedua pengacau di apartemennya. Ah, tokoh utama kita ini memang masih belum mengerti bahwa yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa sayang seorang ayah dan kakek yang hadir alami begitu saja. "Jangan tanya-tanya," Sanji mengabaikan gejolak hatinya dan tersenyum senang saat matanya menangkap _display_ jas dan tas kulit di toko seberang. "Sekarang giliranku yang belanja," katanya riang.

Nami dan Luffy saling bertatapan dengan frustasi. Mimpi buruk mereka yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai...

-

"Apa-apaan sih wanita itu," Brook menggerutu pelan ketika melihat daftar peserta "Merry Go-Round" hari itu. "Kenapa juga ia ingin diletakkan paling akhir? Sok sekali!"

Sanji hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar Brook. _Lihat saja nanti..._

"Wanita kampungan begitu..." Brook berhenti ketika melihat tatapan tajam Sanji. "Er, maksudku... Naomi ini banyak sekali maunya. Sudah untung ia masih bisa tampil. Coba sekarang ia juga belum datang! Maksudku, artis-_wannabe_ seperti dia harusnya datang satu jam lebih awal kan? Sekarang saja dia sudah..."

"Permisi..."

Suara lembut bak angin surga memotong omelan Brook. Layaknya bidadari yang turun ke bumi, wajah cantik berbingkai rambut oranye itu tersenyum tenang sembari kaki jenjangnya yang anggun melangkah masuk. _Dress_ berwarna krem yang jatuh tepat di atas lututnya berpadu manis dengan _bolero_ coklat yang membungkus cantik bahu mungilnya. Pun rambut oranye yang digelung sebagian ke atas itu memberi sentuhan sempurna pada wajah tanpa cela sang wanita. Ia yang pada hari pertamanya di studio ini tampak seperti ibu-ibu dari desa kini tampak layaknya wanita kota seusianya. Cantik, anggun, penuh gairah hidup.

"Selamat datang, Naomi-san!" Sosok besar Franky menyambut hangat sang wanita muda yang tampak begitu tenang dan anggun. Diam-diam Sanji tersenyum bangga. Latihan kepribadian sehari bersamanya kemarin tidak akan berefek apapun seandainya Nami tidak memiliki bakat menguasai audiens sang ayah.

"Ya, para pendengar, kembali lagi bersama saya Sanji di acara kesayangan kita," Sanji membuka kembali acara sore itu sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Brook yang masih terpana menatap Nami. "Penampilan berikut adalah yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu sejak minggu lalu," Sanji tersenyum puas saat melihat layar di hadapannya menampilkan jumlah pendengar yang terus bertambah. "Naomi-san, silakan, panggung milik Anda."

Hampir semua staff studio dan peserta kontes yang lain bertepuk tangan ketika lampu studio meredup seiring dengan denting piano yang menghanyutkan. Nami melempar senyum manisnya ke arah sang ayah yang pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin udara, Nami mulai melantunkan lagu yang membawa seluruh pendengarnya merasakan semilir angin di padang hijau dengan aroma harum jeruk ranum.

"_Baby you know I would feel so lonely_

_When I think about the wind that goes swiftly_

_Messed my hair and brought that sweetie_

_That sweetie fragrance of orange tree"_

-

Sanji, sang _womanizer_ yang bahkan sanggup menaklukkan Kalifa, kini berulang kali menata rambutnya yang tentu saja tetap jatuh dengan sempurna membingkai wajah tampannya. Gugup, ia membetulkan dasinya ketika sosok tenang nan berwibawa itu melenggang anggun ke dalam ruangan. Sanji hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika wanita berambut hitam legam itu tersenyum sopan ke arahnya. "R... Robin-san..." Sanji berdehem gugup sebelum melanjutkan. "Ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganku?"

Robin, tanpa basa-basi seperti biasa, langsung ke pokok permasalahan. "Ini tentang Luffy."

_Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah sekali pun membicarakan apapun selain tentang Luffy denganku?,_ gerutu Sanji, tentu saja dalam hati.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang kepadaku tentang keahliannya?" tanya Robin sambil tersenyum simpul.

_Keahlian?,_ Sanji berpikir sejenak sebelum wajahnya berubah pucat. "Ah! Keterlaluan sekali anak itu. Yang begitu disebutnya sebagai keahlian!"

Robin mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Maksudku, menghabiskan sepiring lauk dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik tentu tidak bisa disebut keahlian kan?" Sanji mengomel pelan ketika teringat santap siang bersama kemarin di -restoran _all-you-can-eat_. Ia yang iseng-iseng menantang Luffy untuk lomba makan harus menderita kekalahan ketika dihadapinya fakta bahwa sang cucu punya perut yang bahkan lebih elastis dari karet.

Robin tersenyum geli. "Tentu saja bukan itu. Ayo Luffy, masuk..." Robin menyilakan sosok mungil bertopi jerami yang mendadak muncul dari balik pintu. Mengabaikan kepanikan Sanji yang masih saja mengira Luffy akan mempertontonkan keahliannya makan, Luffy menghampiri piano di tengah ruangan. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh tuts piano yang dingin dan mulai menari pelan di atasnya.

"Ah..." Sanji terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk-angguk. Tentu saja. Ibunya pandai menyanyi, sudah bukan hal yang mengagetkan lagi jika sang anak pun ahli bermusik. Tapi Luffy bukan sekadar pandai bermain piano karena tempo yang dimainkan Luffy pun semakin cepat, cepat, dan cepat. Sanji hanya dapat menahan nafas ketika dilihatnya jemari Luffy yang elastis memainkan nada-nada sulit dengan tangkasnya. Ya, Luffy tidak sekadar pandai. Ia jenius.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Sanji ikut bertepuk tangan bersama audiens yang tiba-tiba muncul di kanan kirinya ketika Luffy mengakhiri permainan solonya. Tapi bagi Luffy kecil, Sanji sang kakek yang biasanya cemberut dan kini tersenyum bangga atau Robin sang guru cantik yang kini memberikan _standing applause_ tidak berarti apapun untuknya. Mata pemuda kecil itu terfokus pada sosok mungil berambut biru yang kini bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ah, pipi bulat Luffy kecil perlahan merona merah seiring senyumnya yang ikut terkembang. Serenade cinta pun kembali mengalun di ruang hatinya.

-

Ritme hidup di perkotaan membuat hari-hari selanjutnya di apartemen Sanji pun tanpa terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Sanji dan siarannya, Nami dan tawaran-tawaran penampilan yang baru, serta Luffy dan sekolahnya tidak lantas membuat apartemen itu sunyi oleh kesibukan masing-masing. Sebaliknya, dunia yang kecil ini membuat mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Misalnya saja, Sanji yang sejak pertemuan pertamanya sudah jatuh cinta dengan Robin terus menerus mengejar informasi tentang sang guru dari cucunya. Mulai dari makanan kesukaan, restoran favorit, sampai tentu saja, tipe pria yang disukai. Tapi bukan Luffy namanya kalau melakukan misi sang kakek dengan cuma-cuma. Insting bernegosiasi Nami yang rupanya menurun kepada sang putra mengajarkannya untuk menolong tanpa tidak pamrih. Cukup dengan pandangan penuh arti ke layar televisi yang menampilkan iklan mainan terbaru, membuat Sanji mengerti bahwa hanya dengan membelikan miniatur Gundam itulah ia dapat memperoleh informasi tentang sang gadis pujaan.

Lain lagi dengan Nami. Wanita muda yang semakin dibanjiri tawaran untuk mengisi acara di beberapa stasiun radio lain mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa Sanji memang lebih berpengalaman. Kalau tidak diiringi dengan kejelian Sanji tentang dunia _showbiz_, entah berapa kali Nami akan tertipu oleh wartawan yang berusaha mengorek kehidupan pribadinya. Nama "Naomi" yang semakin menggaung tentu membuat beberapa orang usil ingin membuat skandal tentangnya. Ia memang belum seterkenal itu, tapi beberapa orang cukup terancam dengan kemampuan Nami menyedot perhatian pendengar.

Tapi kesibukan itu pun tidak dapat mengalihkan ketiga orang itu dari rutinitas mereka setiap malam menonton televisi bersama. Sofa yang semula menjadi daerah kekuasaan Sanji seorang kini terpaksa harus dibaginya dengan dua sosok yang menjajah kanan-kirinya. Saling sikut, berebut _remote_, interferensi tidak harmonis omelan Sanji, celotehan Nami, dan pekik girang Luffy mewarnai ruang keluarga mereka. Ya, ruang dingin nan angkuh yang semula disebut Sanji sebagai "pojok perjaka"-nya kini tersenyum hangat mendengar panggilan barunya: "ruang keluarga".

-

Terbiasa dengan ritme kehidupan berkeluarganya, Sanji agak kesal ketika ia mendapati apartemennya membungkam sepi sepulangnya ia dari tempatnya bekerja. Bersungut-sungut ia memijit tuts telepon genggamnya. "Heh, anak perempuan macam apa kau! Cepat pulang!" Belum sempat Nami mengucap "halo", sang ayah sudah menyemburnya dengan omelan-omelan panjang.

Desah frustasi Nami terdengar di seberang sana. "Yah, bisa nggak sih semalam saja aku tidak diganggu."

Sanji baru saja hendak membalas dengan keluh kesahnya tentang dua orang yang menumpang di apartemennya dan mengganggu kehidupannya yang sempurna ketika didengarnya suara pria dan beberapa orang lain yang mengobrol. "Eh, kau sedang dimana?"

"Aku sedang bertemu dengan teman lama," Nami menjawab singkat, meskipun Sanji mendengar nada gugup dalam suaranya. "Sudah ya, Yah." Tanpa basa-basi, wanita itu menutup teleponnya, meninggalkan Sanji yang kini masih cemberut, tapi sibuk mengotak-atik memori telepon genggamnya dan mencari nomor kontak orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Halo, Brook? Kau dimana?"

"Err... aku..." Sanji mendengar gumaman gugup Brook yang timbul tenggelam di antara riuh musik dan pekikan wanita-wanita. "Aku... sedang makan malam bersama keluarga..."

Sanji tersenyum geli. _Mana ada makan malam keluarga di klub malam. _"Oke, oke..." Sanji menutup teleponnya. Ia akan berpura-pura tidak pernah menelepon Brook karena yakin beberapa jam berikutnya istri Brook akan meneleponnya dan menanyakan keberadaan sang suami. "Baiklah..." Sanji mengerling dapurnya yang cukup bersih meski tidak mengilap lagi seperti sebelumnya. "Toh biasanya aku masak sendiri, apa susahnya," Sanji bersiul pelan, membuka kulkasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dan daging. Tapi baru saja Sanji hendak mencuci sayuran, telepon genggamnya berbunyi lagi. "Ya, Sanji di sini."

"Selamat malam, ini aku, Robin."

Sanji menjatuhkan tomat di tangannya demi mendengar lantunan suara bidadari di telinganya. Ia terbatuk-batuk gugup sebelum balas menjawab. "H... hai. Selamat malam."

"Begini. Aku dan Luffy akan pergi makan malam. Kau sendiri sudah makan?"

Sanji menatap bahan-bahan masakannya yang siap diolah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyingkirkan semuanya ke bak cuci piring dengan sekali sapuan. "Belum. Belum sama sekali."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kutunggu di rumahku, ya. Sampai nanti." Wanita itu memang sama sekali tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Tapi Sanji tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena toh mereka akan makan malam bersama. Apa lagi yang lebih baik selain kau diundang makan malam oleh gadis pujaanmu?

-

Jika Sanji saat itu sedang memacu mobilnya demi makan malam bersama sang dewi yang mencuri hatinya, maka Nami pun saat itu tengah berpacu dengan jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan. Lelaki di depannya masih seperti dulu. Tidak tampan, serampangan, dan ceroboh. Tapi bahkan senyum konyol lelaki itu masih bisa meluluhkan hatinya setelah bertahun-tahun mereka tak bersua. Wanita muda itu semakin heran ketika ia masih bisa dengan santai mengomeli sang lelaki dengan kecerobohannya. Pun lelaki itu masih bisa menderai tawanya yang ringan dengan lelucon antiknya. Seolah waktu bertahun-tahun yang membekukan kisah mereka kini mencair kembali seiring temaram lilin yang menerangi mereka.

Nami tersenyum melihat lilin-lilin di hadapannya yang mulai menghilang bentuknya itu. _Candlelight_ _dinner_, selalu saja _candlelight dinner_. Tak peduli di restoran Perancis dengan _table manner_ yang ketat atau kafe pinggir jalan, lelaki ini selalu saja beranggapan bahwa kencan yang romantis adalah _candlelight dinner._

"Aku..." lelaki yang baru saja menghabiskan menu utamanya itu menunduk malu ketika matanya bertemu dengan jernih coklat mata Nami. Pipinya yang bersemu merah membuat ia lebih mirip anak SD daripada pria berusia 23 tahun. "Aku melihat penampilanmu di internet. Suaramu masih sama indahnya seperti waktu kau muda dahulu."

Nami tertawa pelan ketika tangannya menjitak kepala pria yang hanya bisa mengaduh pasrah. "Sembarangan, memangnya aku sekarang setua apa?"

"Gayamu mirip tante-tante sekarang."

"Memangnya dulu aku seperti apa?" Omelan panjang Nami terhenti ketika lelaki di hadapannya menyodorkan sehelai fotonya yang sedang bergaya _gothic._ Nami tertawa pelan. "Aduh ya ampun, kau masih menyimpan foto ini..."

"Soalnya aku selalu berharap suatu hari akan bertemu lagi denganmu," lelaki itu menyembunyikan semburat merah di tengkuknya. Nami tersenyum geli melihat kelakuannya. "Aku... tidak pernah melupakanmu, Nami..."

"Aku juga tidak pernah melupakanmu, Usopp..."

-

"Sanji," suara lembut wanita itu membuat Sanji yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya untuk menghampiri mereka meneguk ludah gugup. "Luffy..."

_Mengapa sih setiap pembicaraan kita harus melulu tentang anak ini?_, Sanji menggerutu dalam hati.

"... katanya mengantuk dan tidak ingin ikut," Robin membelai kepala Luffy yang sekali itu saja tanpa topi jerami.

"Aku capek latihan piano," gumam Luffy pelan. "Aku ingin main sama kakek..."

Entah mengapa Sanji tersedak mendengar kata "kakek". "Maksudnya ayahku," Robin menjelaskan. "Tapi..."

"Bu Guru Robin pergi saja, ya ya..." Luffy menggerutu tak jelas, tapi Sanji berani bersumpah ia melihat anak ini mengedip ke arahnya.

"Tapi, Luffy..."

"Aku ingin di rumah. Bu Guru pergi saja sama paman, ya..." Kali ini Luffy benar-benar nyengir. Sanji pun tersenyum salah tingkah ketika Robin memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.  
"Eh, eng... kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku makan malam, _Senorita_?" setelah menepuk-nepuk kepala Luffy penuh sayang, Sanji mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wanita cantik di hadapannya. Robin memang tidak sebegitu bodohnya untuk ditipu oleh Luffy sehingga ia menyambut uluran tangan Sanji sambil tersenyum geli.

"Dengan senang hati, _Senor._"

-

Malam itu, meski Sanji diam-diam berjanji akan memberi hukuman yang setimpal untuk informasi tidak akurat Luffy, ia tetap harus berterima kasih pada sang cucu. Senyum manis Robin sepanjang malam yang hanya untuknya membuat Sanji tidak ragu melahap menu makanan kesukaan Robin yang sama sekali bukan seleranya. Pun obrolan tentang anak-anak yang sama sekali bukan bidangnya. Toh semuanya terbayar ketika Sanji mengetahui _genre_ musik Robin yang sama dengannya. Percakapan mereka tentang musik pun mengalir begitu saja. Mengantar malam mereka yang terasa begitu singkat bagi Sanji.

Tak jauh dari mereka, sepasang sejoli lainnya sedang menikmati semilir angin di perkotaan. Langkah-langkah kecil mereka mengisyaratkan keengganan mereka untuk berpisah walau hanya sejenak. Sang lelaki melirik gugup jemari lentik sang wanita yang berjalan santai di sisinya.

"Kalau kau ingin menggandengku, gandeng saja..."

Lelaki itu menengadah hanya untuk melihat cengiran riang sang wanita. Pelan, diraihnya jemari sang wanita itu ke dalam genggamannya. Mengalirkan getaran-getaran hangat yang membuat gemuruh jantungnya berpacu. "Kau juga bilang begitu saat kita pertama bergandengan tangan."

Sang wanita, Nami, tertawa pelan. Malam yang merambat pelan itu menghadirkan memori kisah kasih mereka dahulu yang singkat, yang harus diakhiri dengan sebuah kata perpisahan yang menyakitkan. "Kau tahu... aku sengaja menyanyi pun sengaja berharap kau melihatku."

"Dan aku melihatmu..." Usopp terkekeh. "Untung saja..."

"Untung saja suaraku sangat bagus sehingga radio-radio berebut menawariku tampil," potong Nami sambil tersenyum puas. "Ya kan?"

"Terserahmu saja, Nona..." Usopp menghentikan langkahnya. Dipandanginya wanita muda yang tidak pernah absen mengisi hatinya selama bertahun-tahun. "Sampai jumpa, Nami."

"Ya, sampai jumpa..." Nami tersenyum. Sesaat ia ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia ingin bercerita tentang Luffy. Ia ingin bercerita tentang anak mereka. Ia ingin bercerita...

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu, sampai detik ini," Usopp membuyarkan lamunan Nami. Dia melanjutkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Karena itu, maukah kau... memberiku kesempatan lagi?"

Nami hanya mampu mengangguk, mengatasi air matanya yang hendak jatuh.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja... aku memang pantas untuk kau tangisi."

Terkekeh, Nami meninju pelan bahu Usopp. "Jangan bodoh..." Nami menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Sampai... besok, Usopp."

Usopp tersenyum cerah. "Ya, sampai besok."

-

"Yo!"

Lamunan Nami terputus ketika dilihatnya sosok sumringah Sanji menuntun Luffy yang terantuk-antuk di sampingnya. "Hei..." Nami menyambut pelukan Luffy yang menyongsong ke arahnya. "Darimana saja kalian?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," Sanji menghampiri keduanya sambil menyalakan rokoknya. "Darimana saja kau?"

"Terserah aku, dong." Nami membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ha! Kau kencan, ya. Ayo ngaku!" Sanji mengejar langkah-langkah cepat Nami yang menghindar darinya. "Hei. Ayo ngaku!"

"Aah, jangan berisik!" Nami mengibaskan tangannya tidak sabar, meskipun bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau sendiri pasti habis berkencan dengan gurunya Luffy kan?"

"Enak saja, kami hanya makan malam kok." Sanji kini tersenyum sumringah. "Ya, tapi boleh juga kalau kau bilang kencan..."

Luffy tertawa pelan. "Tidak pantas..."

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak pantas jalan dengan Bu Guru Robin, heh?" Sanji mendelik galak ke arah Luffy yang kini berpura-pura ngantuk lagi.

"Memang tidak cocok, kok." Nami menambahkan dengan cuek.

"Heh, apa kau bilang? Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!"

"Memangnya siapa yang anakmu?"

"Kau... eh..." Sanji terbatuk-batuk ketika dilihatnya sang satpam apartemen memandang mereka dengan curiga. "Aku belum punya anak. Kau... ehm... tetangga yang mengganggu..." lanjutnya gugup.

Nami dan Luffy tertawa terbahak. Menggoda Sanji memang tidak pernah membosankan.

-

Tidak jauh dari keceriaan keluarga unik itu, sepasang mata yang mengintai mereka sejak tadi kini membelalak tidak percaya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi mengambil foto sang pujaan hati yang bermesraan dengan orang lain sambil membawa anak. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak berniat menguntit. Ia hanya begitu saja menekan kameranya tanpa sadar setiap kali melihat raut manis sang pujaan hati.

"Nami... ternyata kau..."

Gemetar, Usopp menurunkan kameranya.

-

**Jadi para pembaca, ternyata Usopp-lah ayahnya Luffy. Hehe, menurut saya mereka cukup cocok, kok. Yah, meskipun saya lebih suka LuNa. :3 Btw, rencananya sih fanfic ini tinggal dua chapter lagi. Tapi entah kalau saya ingin mengakhiri lebih cepat. Review? :D**


	5. Lima

**Update again, maaf telaat banget. Thanks to Sanich Iyonni, teacupz, Monkey D. Cyntia, edogawa Luffy, LunaticV. Enjoy! :D**

-

**Overspeed 3 G**

One Piece x Speed Scandal

-

**Disclaimer: **Karakter "One Piece" semuanya ciptaan Odacchi-sensei. Plot "Speed Scandal" ciptaan writer dan directornya, Kang HyungChul. Lirik "Bless the Broken Road" milik Rascal Flatts. Yah, ini emang ngelanggar Guidelines. Tapi apa boleh buat... *digetok admin FFNet*

**Rating: **T for safety. No lime nor lemon.

**Genre: **Family/Drama.

**Ringkasan: **Tampan, kaya, dan belum menikah. Apa yang kurang bagi seorang Sanji? Kecuali bahwa ia ternyata memiliki seorang putri berusia 22 tahun dan seorang cucu...

**Keterangan:** Sanji (39), Nami (22), Luffy (6). Tokoh-tokoh lain menyesuaikan saja~ :D

**Warning:** ANGST. OOC. Shorter chap? I've warned you. Proteslah dengan kritik. xD

-

**Lima**

-

"Kau tampak senang sekali, ada apa?"

Wajah sumringah Sanji, yang tentu saja sedang mengulang kembali kencan pertamanya dengan Robin di dalam ingatannya, berubah cemberut ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya. Ah, kenapa sih hari ini semua orang berhasil melarikan diri lebih dulu sehingga harus Sanji yang menemui _orang ini_? Gusar, Sanji melirik pria dengan _makeup_ badut di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah suka berurusan dengan wartawan yang satu itu. Ya, dia lah sang wartawan yang berhasil mengungkap skandal Rob Lucci, yang sering dijadikan Nami sebagai ancaman ketika awal mereka berjumpa dulu. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Buggy," Sanji seakan dipaksa menelan batu ketika mengucap nama itu. Oh ya ampun, ia sungguh muak melihat seringai besar aneh yang kini menghias wajah badut pria itu.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Aku sangat berharap ada skandal, lho," Buggy mengedipkan matanya, membuat Sanji mati-matian menahan muntahnya. "Kemana Brook, Frank, dan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka pergi... ada urusan," Sanji mau tidak mau mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ah, mengapa pula ia tertidur di tengah istirahat dan lupa bahwa hari ini Buggy memang sudah membuat janji untuk mewawancarai siapa pun yang bersedia diwawancara siang itu. Tidak ada yang suka diwawancarai oleh Buggy. Apalagi teknik wawancara Buggy selalu berhasil mengorek informasi sedetil-detilnya dari orang yang akan ia wawancarai. Sanji benci itu.

"Baiklah, wawancara hari ini singkat saja," seringai khas Buggy masih menghiasi wajah badutnya ketika tangannya sigap meraih pena dan buku catatan mini. "Tentang Naomi..."

_Hal terakhir yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya,_ batin Sanji pahit. "Baiklah, ada apa dengan pendatang baru itu?"

"Kau bukan sekadar pembawa acara untuknya kan?" Buggy menatap Sanji dalam-dalam, membuat pria itu tiba-tiba merasa suhu ruangan siarannya menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih panas.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ada... hubungan _spesial_ dengan gadis itu?" Buggy tersenyum licik.

_Ya, sangat spesial. Tapi salah, dia bukan gadis lagi._ Sanji menelan ludah gugup. "Tidak, apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalaupun ada, aku toh akan segera mengetahuinya," Buggy mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. Lagi-lagi Sanji menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh pria badut itu. "Sekarang pertanyaan standar saja, menurutmu, siapa pemenang kontes peserta terbaik _Merry Go Round Goes_?"

"Hmm..." Sanji berpikir sejenak. "Duo Zoro dan Tashigi bagus juga..."

"Eh, kau tentu tidak menyimpan minat tersembunyi pada si rambut hijau itu kan?" Buggy mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa? Yang benar saja?!" Sanji membentuk huruf X dengan kedua tangannya, menyatakan penolakannya yang tegas kepada hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya dikaitkan dengannya. "Kau tidak ingin memulai lagi gosip lamamu tentang aku memiliki ketertarikan sesama jenis kan?"

"Hahaha. Tentu saja tidak," Meskipun Buggy bilang begitu, mata Sanji memandang awas ke arah tangan Buggy yang mencatat cepat. "Baiklah, wawancara hari ini sampai di sini saja."

"Eh?" Sanji melongo kaget. Ia sebetulnya sudah mempersiapkan diri seandainya ia harus menghadapi teknik wawancara Buggy yang aneh. Tapi entahlah, hari ini sepertinya _mood_ Buggy sedang baik. "Kau buru-buru?"

"Ya, aku akan menikah dan tadi aku baru saja pemotretan untuk kartu undangan bersama calon istriku," Buggy tersenyum sambil merapikan dasinya. "Sekarang aku akan bertemu dengannya, membicarakan tentang tamu yang akan kami undang. Nah, Sanji, kau pun sebaiknya menikah agar terhindar skandal seperti Rob Lucci," tambahnya penuh ancaman.

Sanji mengangkat alisnya. Meskipun ia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan wanita macam apa yang menikah dengan Buggy, ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak memberi selamat. "Kalau begitu, selamat, ya."

"Ya," Buggy tersenyum misterius sebelum menerima uluran tangan Sanji. "Kau pun sebaiknya bersiap-siap..."

"Eh?"

Mengabaikan protes Sanji yang meminta penjelasan, pria badut itu meninggalkan Sanji seorang diri dengan senyum puas. _Tunggu saja besok, Sanji._

-

Siang itu, lagi-lagi Nami menuai angka pendengar tertinggi selama dua tahun siaran Sanji. Suaranya yang berkarakter, plus kehidupannya yang serba misterius, membuat nama "Naomi" begitu menggaung jauh melampaui peserta "Merry-Go-Round" yang lain. Tapi bahkan fakta bahwa wanita yang menjadi perbincangan banyak orang itu kini berjalan di sampingnya sambil menggandeng erat tangannya tidak mampu menggusur kegundahan di hati sang pria. Usopp, pria berambut keriting acak-acakan itu berulang kali mengacak-acak rambutnya, yang tentu saja membuat wajah kumalnya semakin kumal. "Nami," pria itu akhirnya memberanikan diri menghentikan ocehan panjang wanita di sampingnya tentang musik.

"Hm?" Nami menoleh. Wajahnya yang mungil berbingkai rambut oranye itu seakan diliputi _halo_ di bawah gemerlap lampu pertokoan tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu. Membuatnya lebih mirip malaikat dibandingkan ibu dengan satu anak.

"Kau pernah dengar sesuatu tentang... Sanji?" Usopp bertanya hati-hati. Ia merasa sedikit gemetar ketika dirasakannya genggaman Nami di tangannya mengendur.

"Ya? Ada apa dengan dia?" Nami merasa tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Ia berdehem pelan. "Aku banyak dibantunya selama ini."

Entah mengapa, Usopp merasakan sekelilingnya panas ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Nami. Ia menggeram pelan ketika mengatakan. "Dia itu... kudengar dia itu seorang bajingan mesum. Menggoda gadis-gadis muda, membawanya ke apartemen..."

"Dia tidak seperti itu, oke?" kali ini Nami melepas genggaman tangannya, menatap Usopp dengan kemarahan yang nyata. "Ada apa sih denganmu hari ini?"

"Ada apa?! Kau tanya ada apa?!" Usopp tidak kuasa lagi menahan luapan cemburunya. Ia mengambil kamera dari tasnya, menyodorkannya dengan gusar ke tangan Nami. "Nih!"

"Apa ini?" rasa penasaran Nami membuatnya meraih kamera Usopp. Ia menahan nafas kaget. "Ini..."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kuduga, kan?" Usopp menyembur dengan lebih marah. Ia merasakan nafasnya memburu lebih cepat ketika melihat foto-foto yang diambilnya malam itu. "Kau... tidur dengannya, bukan begitu, Nami?"

Nami menatap Usopp dengan kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau... mendapat perlakuan spesial di radio itu... karena kau tidur dengannya kan?" Usopp merasakan nyeri menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Ia tahu, yang ia katakan adalah kebohongan belaka. Semua tahu bahwa Nami berhak mendapatkan perlakuan spesial karena suara emasnya. Tapi, kecemburuan yang meradang membuat Usopp tidak lagi berpikir tentang apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Tinggalkan dia, Nami! Kau tidak berhak menjadi simpanannya! Kau berada di sisinya bukan karena mencintainya, kan!"

_Plak!_

Usopp merasakan panas menjalari pipinya. "Aku mencintainya, aku sangat menyayangi Sanji! Puas kau?!" Nami berteriak keras, merasakan panas yang sama juga menjalar di telapak tangannya, seiring dengan panas yang kini memenuhi rongga hatinya.

"Dengar, seorang wartawan sudah membeli foto-foto itu dan besok Sanji-mu itu akan hancur!" Usopp berteriak keras tidak mau kalah, membuat beberapa orang menatap pasangan itu dengan ingin tahu. Geram, ia melempar pandangan ke arah sekumpulan orang yang kini berbisik-bisik curiga. "Kalian semua dengar, besok Sanji akan..."

"Kau yang akan hancur!" Nami balas membentak. Air matanya tak kuasa lagi dibendungnya. "Kau..." Nami mengangkat kamera di tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membantingnya ke lantai dengan sekuat tenaga, "dan kamera bodohmu!" Nami mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sebelum meninggalkan pria yang wajahnya kini tampak jelas menyatakan penyesalan. "Kau tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu..." Nami mengisak pelan seraya melangkah cepat meninggalkan Usopp yang masih termangu. "Aku membencimu."

Langkah-langkah Nami yang kini semakin samar di telinganya membuat sang pria jatuh berlutut, masih termangu menyesali tindakannya. "Dan aku..." Usopp berbisik pelan, merasakan bulir air mata yang kini terjun bebas lewat pipinya, "mencintaimu..."

-

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sanji?"

Termangu, Sanji hanya bisa menunduk ketika pandangan tajam atasannya menusuknya dalam. Matanya masih melebar tak percaya ketika diejanya judul besar dari tabloid gosip yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya. _Sanji dan Naomi: Tak Sekadar Partner!_ "Ini..." Sanji berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya, yang kini lebih terdengar seperti lenguhan, "biar kujelaskan dulu..."

"_Penyiar radio Sanji yang telah lama hadir ke ruang dengar kita, ternyata memiliki kegemaran aneh terhadap wanita-wanita muda. Oh ya, semua orang sudah tahu ia memang sering sekali berganti pacar, tapi dengan wanita yang 17 tahun lebih muda dengannya? Ini tentu sudah keterlaluan. Ditambah lagi wanita muda itu kini menjadi peserta acara pencarian bakatnya. Apakah ini murni cinta atau sekadar pemuasan nafsu masing-masing belaka?_" Sang atasan, lelaki yang wajahnya tak terlihat saking banyaknya asap yang mengepul menutupi wajahnya, meletakkan kembali tabloid gosip itu, kali ini dengan hentakan keras yang membuat meja di hadapannya bergetar mengerikan. "Apalagi yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

"Aku..." _Tidak_, batin Sanji. _Aku tidak mungkin bilang bahwa Nami anakku dan bahwa aku sudah punya cucu_. "Ini tidak seperti yang Anda..."

"Bisnis adalah bisnis. Kau tentunya sudah sangat paham kan?" atasan Sanji yang memiliki julukan "Smoker" – persis seperti kelakuannya – itu memotong cepat. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku ingin wanita itu enyah. Keluarkan dia dari acara kita."

Sanji mengangkat wajahnya. Kaget. "Eh? Tapi bukankah selama ini pendengar..."

"Kita tentu tidak mau gosip ini berkembang kan? Ketidakprofesionalan kita dengan perlakuan khusus," Lagi-lagi, sang _boss_ tidak mau mendengar alasan. Perintahnya mutlak dan semua bawahannya tentu sudah tahu itu. Smoker mengangsurkan tabloid gosip itu ke hadapan Sanji sambil nyengir sinis. "Nih, kau pajang di rumah. Anggap saja kenang-kenangan."

Mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang membuat ulu hatinya terasa sakit, Sanji akhirnya meraih tabloid gosip yang sungguh akan ia bakar begitu kakinya menjejak keluar ruangan. Bibirnya perlahan mengukir seulas senyum yang dipaksakan seraya kepalanya mengangguk sekilas. "Baik, _boss_."

-

"Aku pulang..."

Sanji tak heran ketika ia menemukan apartemennya kembali membungkam sunyi. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang berdetak pelan, seiring dengan detak jantungnya sendiri yang semakin berpacu. Luffy tentu sudah tidur, Sanji bisa mendengar dengkuran halus anak itu. Meski pada malam-malam pertama ia sangat terganggu dengan suara itu, belakangan Sanji tidak bisa membayangkan malamnya tanpa gangguan malamnya yang rutin. Menyeret langkahnya yang berat, Sanji melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa terdekat, membiarkan kesadarannya mengambil alih pengaruh beberapa gelas bir yang ditenggaknya. Kelopak matanya pun perlahan menutup ketika satu suara membuainya lembut.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago._

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road."_

Nada-nada itu, meski tidak dinyanyikannya secara lantang, dilagukan tepat tanpa meleset sedikit pun. Sanji paham itu dan hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah ketika menyadari bahwa karier sang wanita harus berakhir begitu saja.

"_But I got lost a time or two wiped my brow and kept pushing through._

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."_

Sanji memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Ia menatap nanar ruang keluarganya sebelum akhirnya egonya membuat ia beranjak menuju ruangan tempat suara nan merdu itu menggoyahkan tekadnya.

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms..."_

_Tok tok._

Nyanyian itu berhenti. Sanji menghentikan interupsinya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum suaranya yang serak memecah kebisuan mereka. "Hei."

"Hm?" Sanji bisa mendengar kegelisahan di balik ketenangan pura-pura suara putrinya.

"Berhentilah..." Sanji sesaat ragu sebelum menelan ludah seraya melanjutkan. "Lupakan soal kontes itu. Kau... eh, sebaiknya, berhenti saja... menarik perhatian yang tidak perlu. Maksudku, suatu hari kau pasti akan mendapat kesempatan lagi. Tapi, untuk saat ini, sebaiknya..." Pria berambut pirang itu merasa lidahnya semakin kelu, "berhenti saja..."

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya desahan nafas panjang yang membuat Sanji didera perasaan aneh. _Perasaan bersalah?Ah, tidak mungkin_, batin Sanji. Pria itu masih saja bebal dengan tidak mengakui perasaannya sendiri. _Tapi bukankah, ini wajar. Toh ini demi karirku..._ Ketika tidak didengarnya lagi apapun kecuali hembusan angin malam yang membuat tengkuknya menggigil, Sanji memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia melempar pandang sesaat ke arah pintu yang masih terkatup rapat itu sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri menutup pintu kamarnya dengan debaman keras.

"_This much I know is true._

_That God bless the broken road, _

_And let me straight to you."_

Malam merayap pelan, menghembuskan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Gemetar, Nami memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mengatasi isakannya yang tertahan.

-

Sanji sudah bersiap menghadapi pandangan menyelidik atau bahkan merendahkan ketika pagi itu ia menjejakkan kakinya di kantor. Tapi ia tidak bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi ocehan sinis rekan-rekannya, atau pandangan setengah-prihatin-setengah-tak-percaya Frank, atau wajah kecut Brook, dan tentu saja ia sangat tidak siap ketika lagi-lagi Smoker mengancamnya.

"_Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan. Jadi, bereskan masalahmu ini, kalau tidak, jangan harap ada kesempatan lagi untukmu."_

Sanji membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya. Mengumpulkan kembali keping-keping hidupnya yang berserak. Hidup lajangnya dahulu yang sempurna, entah kenapa belakangan ini ia tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Hingar bingar di rumahnya yang memenuhi rongga hatinya dengan kehangatan tak terdeskripsikan itu membuat kesendiriannya seakan sudah beribu dekade jauhnya.

_Benarkah?_

Sanji menatap hampa pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia melihat bola matanya yang biru jernih, menyelami pandangannya sendiri dalam-dalam sebelum ia melihatnya jelas di sana.

_-_

_Apakah aku benar-benar sudah tidak sendiri lagi?_

Wanita berambut oranye itu memandang dalam-dalam pantulan wajahnya di kaca etalase toko. Sungguh bukan sekali dua kali dia berpikir untuk mencari sang ayah. Keinginan bertemu dengan Sanji yang seakan tiada hari tanpa mengeluhkan kehadirannya itu sudah membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sejak ia kecil, sejak teman-temannya bertanya "Dimana ayahmu?", sejak ia memergoki ibunya menangisi bingkai foto kosong, sejak kapan tepatnya Nami sendiri sudah lupa. Sang wanita pun melangkah enggan, bungkusan belanjaan di tangannya berayun pelan.

"Nami..."

Nami mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sosok kumal itu tak percaya sebelum membuang wajahnya. Berpura-pura tidak ada yang menyapanya.

"Tunggu, Nami..." tangan kukuh itu menahannya, sehingga Nami pun tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menatap sang lelaki dengan kemarahan yang nyata di wajahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Usopp menelan ludah. Ia menunduk, tidak berani beradu mata dengan sang wanita. "Maafkan aku..."

"Kau pikir semuanya beres dengan maaf?" Nami mati-matian menahan air matanya yang hendak meluncur jatuh. Dengan satu sentakan kuat, ia melepas genggaman lemah Usopp. "Pergi sana! Aku ingin pulang!"

Entah kenapa, kata-kata terakhir Nami membuat wajah Usopp memerah marah. Lelaki itu kini menarik tangan Nami dengan kasar, membuat wanita itu menjerit pelan. "Mau apa kau kembali ke sana?" Usopp berlari mendahului Nami sambil berteriak lantang. "Sanji! Dimana kau? Keluar ke sini hadapi aku!"

"Tunggu!" Nami menarik tangan Usopp, wajahnya menjadi pucat karena panik melihat tatapan ingin tahu orang-orang yang lewat. "Nanti... kita bicarakan ini nanti."

"Tidak, aku ingin bicara sekarang," Usopp meraih bahu Nami, melanjutkan dengan nada memelas. "Aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu. Kamu ingin kuselamatkan, kan? Kamu ingin pergi dari rumah itu kan?"

Nami memejamkan matanya frustasi ketika ia menarik kemeja Usopp yang masih tidak bisa diam. "Kumohon Usopp, aku akan bicara denganmu. Nanti. Sekarang kau pergi."

Seperti biasa, Usopp tidak mau mendengar alasan. "Aku akan bicara dengan Sanji. Suruh dia keluar! Aku akan..."

Tapi saat itu Nami tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Usopp. Matanya melebar kaget ketika dilihatnya di seberang sana sosok Sanji memandangnya dengan getir sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri berlalu, mengabaikan putrinya sendiri.

Dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Nami menyesali keputusannya untuk mencari sang ayah.

-

Setelah meminta bantuan satpam, Nami berhasil menyelinap kabur, mengayunkan langkahnya dengan lelah. Ia membutuhkan segelas air dingin, air yang sangat dingin, untuk meredakan emosinya yang membuat dadanya seakan hendak pecah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan kembali menahannya.

"Ini kan maksudmu yang sebenarnya?"

Nami menghela nafas lelah. Ia sungguh tidak punya energi lagi untuk bicara, apalagi untuk bertengkar. "Kita... bicarakan nanti saja..."

Tapi bagi Sanji tidak ada istilah "nanti". Ia sudah mengecewakan boss-nya, membuat rating siarannya sendiri jatuh, dan yang terpenting, menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri. Ia tidak, tidak akan pernah, menunda apapun yang akan ia bicarakan saat itu. "Apa kau disuruh ibumu ke sini? Aku menghancurkan hidupnya, lalu lantas kau menghancurkan hidupku?! Apa kau..."

"Kau tidak pernah menghancurkan hidup ibuku," Nami memotong cepat. Nafasnya sudah lebih tenang ketika ia memandang sang ayah dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat seperti itu?!" Sanji menyentakkan jemarinya di dahi Nami. "Apa ibumu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun, heh?!"

Kali itu kesabaran Nami sudah habis. Geram ditepisnya tangan sang ayah. "Dengar ya, kau..."

"Aku pulang..."

Suara nyaring itu bak air dingin yang mengguyur Nami. Wanita berambut oranye itu berpaling untuk melihat sang anak yang kini berdiri mematung, tidak terbiasa dengan atmosfer berat yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. "Luffy..."

"Kalian berdua," suara Sanji bak petir yang menyambar-nyambar, memotong interupsi Luffy dengan tidak sabar. "Cepat berkemas dan pergi dari sini! Entah kalian akan tidur di pinggir jalan atau ada orang lain yang memungut kalian aku tidak peduli. Bawa anakmu keluar dari sini dan menghilang dari hadapanku!"

Baik Nami maupun Luffy yang kini memeluk kaki sang bunda menatap Sanji yang terengah, memandang pria itu dengan tidak percaya. "Aku tak bisa pergi..." gumam Nami pelan.

"Apa maksudmu kau tak bisa pergi?!"

"Aku anakmu! Anak perempuanmu!" Kali itu Nami tidak kuasa menahan emosinya. "Aku berhak tinggal di sini! Aku..."

"Oh, jadi ini masalah uang?" Sanji memotong cepat. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Rumah? Uang? Akan kuberikan semuanya, tapi cepat pergi dari sini!"

Nami menggebrak meja di dekatnya dengan geram. "Kau pikir aku ke sini karena uang? Kau pikir aku sebegitu miskinnya sehingga harus mengemis di kakimu?!"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya karena apa lagi, karena kau ingin menerima kasih sayang seorang ayah dariku?!" Sanji menggebrak meja yang sama dengan lebih keras. Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban, hanya helaan nafas panjang Nami dan isakan pelan Luffy. "Nah?!"

"Ya!" Sanji terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban lantang Nami. Wanita itu mengatur nafasnya sesaat sebelum kembali berteriak frustasi. "Ya! Itu yang aku inginkan! Semua orang punya ayah! Kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahku padahal aku punya ayah!" Sanji hendak menyahut ketika lagi-lagi Nami memotongnya. "Memangnya siapa yang ingin dilahirkan? Memangnya aku bisa memilih di keluarga mana aku akan dilahirkan? Tidak!" Nami mulai terisak pelan, sementara Luffy sudah menangis meraung-raung, memenuhi ruangan itu sepuluh kali lebih ribut dari biasanya. "Aku..." Nami menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memandang sang ayah yang masih membisu dengan tatapan yang menyimpan kekecewaan mendalam sebelum menggumam. "Aku pergi sekarang kalau begitu, terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini."

Sanji terdiam, masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Matanya mengerling sosoknya sendiri di cermin yang tampak tidak berdaya dan menampakkan penyesalan yang nyata. Ia merasakan sesuatu terasa sakit di ulu hatinya ketika dilihatnya sang putri berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia pun merasakan sesuatu yang panas menjalar memenuhi rongga dadanya ketika didengarnya suara ribut sang putri yang mengemasi barangnya.

Tapi Sanji tidak bergerak seinci pun dari tempatnya berdiri ketika kedua pengacau itu kini berdiri kembali dengan ransel dan tas yang penuh terisi seperti malam pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya. Pun tidak berkata sepatah kata pun ketika wanita berambut oranye itu meraih tangan si kecil berlalu.

"Kami berangkat, Kek," Luffy menunduk dalam-dalam sebelum langkah-langkah mungilnya mengejar jenjang langkah sang bunda.

-

Klik.

Pukul delapan tepat. CD-player menyala otomatis, mendendangkan lagu berirama jazz yang lembut, alarm pagi yang cocok untuk _bachelor _39 tahun. Alunan terompet dari speaker itu berpadu sempurna dengan gerakan lambat tirai yang membuka otomatis, membiarkan mentari pagi menerobos menghangatkan karpet beludru. Setelah sekian lama, pagi itu, akhirnya sang pria kembali merasakan "kesempurnaan" hidupnya. Sanji, tampak jauh lebih kusut dari biasnya, beringsut bangun dari kasurnya. Segalanya masih sempurna hingga kakinya tak sengaja menginjak benda lembut elastis yang berbunyi nyaring.

"KWEEEK!"

"Argh!" Sanji terpelanting jatuh. Mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, Sanji membisu ketika matanya menatap nanar sang biang onar yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya. _Boneka bebek Luffy..._ Sanji meraih boneka itu, meremasnya pelan untuk sekadar mendengar suara "kwek" lemah sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Tenang, damai, dan sunyi, seperti pagi-pagi Sanji yang sebelumnya. Tapi Sanji tidak tersenyum puas, atau bersenandung _off-key_ mengikuti lagu _jazz_ yang diputar oleh _CD-player-_nya. Tidak. Ia sendiri bahkan sekali itu amat ragu...

_Apakah yang seperti ini sungguh merupakan pagi yang sempurna?_

-

**Tamat? Ya nggak lah! xD Sori buat angst-nya dan SO MUCH OOC. Yap. Saya berusaha sepas mungkin dengan plot film, tentu saja dengan remake di sana-sini. That's all. CRITICS, please? Saya tahu ini nggak bagus dan saya nggak puas sama chapter ini. -_- Tapi seperti biasa, reviews will be LOVED. xD**


End file.
